


Shelter

by Reginasswansprincess



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Girl Penis, Love, POV First Person, Survival, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reginasswansprincess/pseuds/Reginasswansprincess
Summary: It's been 3 years since the world has gone to shit. While on the road trying to survive Zee-Country, Emma finds a boy and his mother about to be zombie food. She finds herself drawn to them. Emma has a small (big) secret between her legs. Sexy times to be had while surviving Zee-Country. This is a First Person POV. Emma has a penis though she is a girl.





	1. Chapter 1

The world has gone to shit. Well I guess it's always been shit at least for me. Now the world has just caught up. It's been 3 years since Z-Day, 5 weeks since my group was overrun by the undead, zombies as some people call them, I just say Zee's. It's also been 4 days since I've seen a live person. Well I've seen the zees. I always see them. But someone who isn't the undead, it's been 4 days. Today is also my birthday. Happy fucken birthday to me. Who am I? Emma Swan. My old group called me the savior. Because i always came through and was able to rescue them when we got overrun. Some savior I turned out to be. We were on a food run when the camp was attacked by Zees. There was 5 of us on the food run and when we came back, they were all gone. Well they weren't gone, they are already turned. There was nothing we could do. A few of the runners couldn't take seeing their loved ones dead so they off themselves too. That's why you don't get attached in Zee-Country. One day they are here and the next they aren't. 

I linked up with different groups as I've made my way up from Tallahassee but I never stick around long enough to get attached. It's easier this way. One think I could count on is my bug. She may be old but she hasn't let me down yet. I've been driving down the 95 for the past few days, stopping any chance I get to collect supplies: food, water, gas, ammo if I'm lucky. I'm someone between the Carolinas weaving between broken down cars and dead bodies. 

Did that sign say Walmart? God I hate Walmart. There is always two types of situations I run into there: undead which I can handle or alive and wanting to take what I have while staking a claim to the store. Fuck it no Walmart run. There should be more stores along. I'm running low on food and I want a cupcake. Dammit it's my birthday and I'll be dammed if I don't have one. 

A 7-11 is coming up. That will have to do. I pull up slowly and circle around. If there are any surprises I'll be able to run out and quickly make my exit. I wait a few minutes if there are undead they would make their way out with the noise of the car. If there are humans then they usually get antsy with how long I'm taken to get out the car and make a mistake which then gives their position away. I scan the area and see no movements. I wait a little longer just to be sure. I get my 9mm but I hardly use it u less I'm in a pinch, it's my sword that I use. 

I exit the car slowly and close the door. I scan the area again. I always scan, then rescan. It's how I've stayed alive. I make my way slowly to the mini market. I take a look inside through the glass. All seems quiet. I knock on the door and wait. Nothing. It seems safe enough so I go in and take a few steps before I scan. Again. Nothing. I grab a few plastic bags, time to go shopping. Most of these items have been expired but it's been 3 years nothing is fresh unless you kill it yourself. And if you are hungry, what's stale old chips? Fuck it, I'll eat stale chips, hell I'll eat expired anything so long as it's good and edible. Beggers can't be choosers. I learned that hard way growing up. 

I think that's why I have been able to survive Zee-Country because I was an orphan my whole life. I ran away from my group home at 16 because who would want me anyways? Oh did I fail to mention I was born with a dick? Doctors said I have two sex, I am a woman but I have a dick. So no parents ever wanted to adopt me. Hell my own parents didn't even want me, why would anyone else? That's why I left. I've taken care of myself ever since. 

I'm filling up my bags with chips, candy because duh! Water, juice, some canned foods, and yes! Stale Hostess Cupcake! Happy fucken birthday! I take as much food as I can and put it in the bug. The store was already pretty wiped clean and my haul just cleaned them out more. Oh well. Too bad for the next guy. All the items safely in the bug and now time to go. I drive off and get back on the 95 north. I have no real idea where I should go. There was rumors going around that DC has a safe zone but a other group I linked up with said it was a dead end. Someone mentioned going west but another group said they came from Phoenix and there was nothing there. So I'm headed north. To what? I don't know but I feel pulled like something is drawing me north. So north I go. 

It's startjng to get late now and I need to make sure I have enough time to pull out the side and find proper cover for the bug. I see a foresty place just over yonder. That's there I'll park and get myself some cover. Eat a little dinner and have a cupcake. Maybe if I am lucky I can get an hour or two of sleep. Well a girl can dream can't she? 

I just eating my dinner, tuna, Doritos and water. The sun is starting to set. I get my much thought about cupcake out. I have no candles but I have a lighter so I flick that on and think about my wish. 'i wish I wasn't alone' I want to be alone because it's safe. Not in keeping me safe from the undead but safe in not getting attachedbut I do wish to have someone here. It's lonely and talking to myself is making me go mad. I blow out the box and as I'm a out to take a bit of my cupcake, I hear a scream. I look around to see if I can see where it's coming from but from here there is nothing but trees. 

If there are Zees out there attacking someone then im not getting out this car. No way. No sir.  
"Help!" There it is again. It's a woman's voice. Or was it a kid? Fuck. Why do I have this savior complex. I turn the bug on and run down my window enough to listen for the screams. 

"Mommy, help!" There it was again. I drive into he direction it came from and come across a boy on top of a fence. The fence is pretty high. The kid has guts. It couldn't be no older than 6-7 years old. There's someone on top of the roof of a SUV. The boys mother I assume. "Please help me!" She screams out. I honk the horn to the the Zees to come my way. I drive slowly for them to catch up. Yea I got their attention. Now time for some play. I drive a little and make sure they follow, drive a little more and they follow still. Hell I could do this all day long. 

When I get enough distance from the mother/son duo I turn to see the mother stepping down from the SUV and she is helping the kid down from the fence. They get into the SUV. I wait for her to start it up but she never does. Ugggghhh great! It's probably out of gas or something. Ok well first things first: time to kill the nerds. There wasn't many of them. Maybe a handful about 6 of them. I could definitely take them on. I drive up a ways and get out of the car. Why I am doing this? Well I guess my wish came true. I didn't want to be alone. I swing my sword to loosen up my arms and jump on my heels once twice to jump myself up. I bring the sword over my head and slice. One, Let the bodies hit the floor. Two, let the bodies hit the floor, three, four, five, six. My chest is heaving from this. They are all dead. Real dead this time. I take out the rag I use to clean the sword and look up to see the duo exiting the car. I drive up the bug to them.

"Hi."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi." 

"That was incredibly foolish and stupid. You could have gotten us killed, Ms...?" The beautiful brunette said to me. Lady I just saved your life and this is how you thank me!

"Swan. Emma Swan." 

"Ms Swan." Ok I love the way she said my name. It was like music. Why did she have to sing it?   
"That was foolish!"

"Hey lady, I just saved your lives. You should be thanking me!"

"Thanking you? You honked your horn do you know how many more could be on their way here now! You just gave them a smoke signal to our location you idiot!"

"I-i just saved your ass! Your welcome!" The nerve of this woman! Are you kidding me! She is calling me an idiot! I saved her ass! The gratitude! Pfft! 

"Henry come on! Get in the car."

"But I haven't finished using the bathroom." The little boy whined. 

"Well hurry up young man. We don't have much time before more of the monsters come back thanks to Ms. Swan." She is pointing at me. 

"Again I saved your ass!" Whatever I am done. This is the thanks I get for saving her. I hear her trying to start her car as her kid is taking a piss behind the garbage bin. It won't turn over. It sounds like the starter won't turn over. Whatever fuck it. It's not my problem. I start my bug and close the door. Now I need to find a new cover. Hopefully it wont get to dark before I find it. My window is down and i am driving slowly away. I can see them on my rearview mirror. I can hear her cursing at the car. The kid is keeping watch. He looks so damn young. How they have made it alive so far is beyond me. The lands are not kind. Not kind of a beautiful woman like her. She is wearing combat boots and jeans much to tight. A turtle neck and a military flak jacket. I can't help but admire her beauty. 

I'm not turning around. They are not my problem. I'm not turning around, they will only slow me down. I'm not turning around, I work better alone. Alone. That's how it's always been. I'm not turning around. Fuck! Why am I turning around? Before I know it I was back where I left them in jumped out of the bug and move the front seat. I grab a few tools to see if I could help them fix their car. I think it's the starter but hopefully it's just the battery. A battery can be fixed, sort of. At least it can get a jump. If it's a starter they are fucked. 

"Let me take a look at it." 

"You don-"

"Just start the damn car please." God she is going to refuse my help! What the fuck. Oh. I see. She probably expect me to want something in return. No one helps anyone in Zee-Country unless you expect something in return. "I don't want anything back, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help." I look her in the eyes. I hope she sees the sincerity in my face. 

"Ok." She says quietly. Avoiding my gaze. She tries to turn the car over. Fuck it's the starter. 

"So there is good news and there is bad news." I tell her. "What do you want first?"

"The bad news." She said with a sigh. Oh lady you don't know how much your going to sigh in a second. 

"The bad news. Your car is dead. Not like the undead trying to eat our brains, your car is dead dead." 

"And the good news?"

"My car isn't dead." 

"I fail to see how that is good news. For me." 

I couldn't help rolling my eyes. Geez this woman is going to be the death of me. 

"I'm offering you a ride." 

I see her tense up again. Geez what did she encounter out here before me? I feel a pang of sadness for her. She must have had to deal with some horrible people. 

"In that death trap?" 

"Hey! Don't insult her. She has kept me out of plenty of pickles. Look it's getting dark soon. Do you want the ride or not?" 

Now I don't have the biggest patience but this woman is really trying me.

"Why?" 

"Huh?"

"Why are you helping us? Surely you want something in return."

"Because I still believe that their can be decent human beings. Because I still believe in humanity. Lord knows I don't know why I believe. I had a shit life but I believe. I have to. Otherwise what's the point in surviving." 

"Ok." She said so quietly that I could barely hear. "Thank you. Henry get your bag. We are going with Ms. Swan."

"Emma. Call me Emma." I extend my hand to her. 

"Regina Mills. This is Henry, my son." 

"Hey kid."

"Hi." He says. With the biggest smile. The kid needs a serious hair cut well I guess it doesn't really matter now does it? There's a rustling behind me. We all turn and see a Zee. Coming out of the bushes. "I got it. Get your stuff and get in the bug." I tell them.

I run to meet the nerd. I take a giant step right then left to juke him and slice! Off with his head. I head back to the bug. "got everything you need?" 

"Yes." 

"Ok, um how much gas did you have?" 

"I don't know maybe half a tank?"

"Hand me that hose by your feet." She does as I ask. I need to get the gas from her car. I grab my red gas can. I really hate this part. 

I suck on the hose until I feel the gas start to come out. I spit out the little bit that went in my mouth. And empty the rest into the gas can. Once I'm satisfied that I got most of it I close the gas can and make my way to the bug. I head the growling of more Zees. It's time to go! 

I jump in the bug and turn the ignition and peel out. We drive for about 5 minutes in silence. There is so much tension. Geez for saving her live she sure makes me feel like I did her a disservice. I can't take the silence anymore. 

"So uh where were you two headed before you know I rescued you?" 

She glared at me. I knew she would with my choice words. I couldn't help it. "You mean when you nearly got us killed. We weren't headed anywhere. Just trying to survive."

"Yea. Where did you guys come from?"

"Maine. We were headed to Florida. And yourself?" 

"I came from Florida. It's zee-land. I was headed north. Heard there was a shelter in place near Philly."

So did we. But it was overrun." 

Damn. Where should we go now? That was my only plan so far. "This place should good for the night." 

We parked near the highway the bug could look like it was one of the other cars broken down on the highway. 

"Hey kid, there is a blanket in the back. Use it." I tell the kid. Why is she looking at me funny? "What?" I say a bit harsher than I felt.

"Why are you being so nice to us?"

"I told you already."

"No. No one is nice anymore. What do you want?" She demanded. Oh my god this lady is frustrating. "Because I can assure you, you are mistaken if you think we have anything."

"Look. I don't want anything ok. I was just- before I heard you guys screaming for help I had made a wish. Today is my birthday and I just wanted to not be alone anymore and then I heard you guys."

"Today is your birthday! Happy birthday Emma!" The kid says. I smile at him. I like this kid. "Thanks kid." 

"Happy birthday dear. It's sad you know."

I frown. What's sad? "What is? That I wished to not be alone?" 

"That you got stuck with us." 

My brows crease at her statement. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Robin." The kid says. 

"Who is robin?"

"The bastard is after mom." 

"Henry! Language." 

"It's true mom. But Emma. She can save us." 

"We don't need saving Henry. We just need to lay low and you mister need to go to sleep."

The kid has enough sense to listen but I catch him rolling his eyes. He lays down in the back and after about 15 minute he finally falls asleep. His breathing is even and he is snoring lightly. It's kind of cute.

She is curled up on the passenger seat. She looks so small. Yet guarded. What did they go through, what did she go through. I don't have to wait long. She finally starts talking. 

"We were in a group of survivors. Near Maine. Robin was our 'leader' at least he liked to think he was. He wasn't very kind. He would often attack other groups and take their supplies. He gave them the option of joining us and if he didn't than he would kill them. My fiance died in a run. Robin had always taken a liking to me but I was with Daniel. I still think he had something to do with Daniel's death. Shortly after Robin started coming to my room and..." She looks to Henry to make sure he was asleep. 

"And..."

I put my hand on her arm. It's a safe spot. "It's ok. I understand." 

"I will do whatever it takes to ensure that Henry is ok. That he survives. So I ask you again Ms. Swan. What do you want from me?"

"Regina, I don't want anything. Just traveling buddies. I promise that is all." She seems to relax a little bit. 

"Regina, he won't hurt you. I will protect you both. He won't hurt you again." I don't know why I feel a sense of protectiveness for the two brunettes. But I did. And I meant what I said. I would protect them. This Robin guy would not hurt them. 

"Thank you." For the first time since meeting her I see her relax. It must have been days since she has slept if the dark circles under her eyes were any indication. But she was all lights out. It takes me a long time to sleep. It always has. But eventually I do fall asleep. 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

"Wh-what is that?" I am pulled from my sleep to the angelic voice of the beautiful brunette who has taken over my dreams. 

"Huh" 

"Ms. Swan what is that?" She was pointing towards the tent in my pants. Shit. I forgot to tell her. Well to my defense who does one say. I'm a woman but I was born with a penis? 

I look at her face. And I feel embarrassed. I was never adopted because I was deemed a freak. No one wanted me. They all had a look of disgust in their face. She doesn't have a look of disgust but curiosity.

"I-i can explain."

"I certainly hope you can." She looks at Henry's still sleeping form. 

"Let's step outside."

I look out the window in the front and the side. I check the rearview mirror and there are no Zees. It's safe to exit. I get the sword just for safety measures and make my exit. She follows shortly after. 

I am leaning on the hood of the bug. She is a few spaces away.

"Listen I am a woman. Just I was born with a di-a penis. I guess that is why my parents gave me up."

"You were in foster care?" That is all like she says to my confession? That was easy. Most people want details. Some even want see it.

"Till I aged out. No one wanted a freak for a daughter"

"Henry was adopted. My fiance couldn't have children." 

"He is? He is a lucky kid. Not just cause he was adopted but because he had you."

"I am the lucky one."

We stayed in silence for a while. 

"So um you ok with this? I jester to my crotch.

"Of course. It's not my business as long as you keep it in your pants

"Of course." 

"So what do you say we eat some breakfast and then start driving?"

"We don't have any food"

”I do. Com on think the kid is watching us now." 

We eat some stale chips and bean dip. It's not much of a breakfast but it's something. I notice Regina wasnt really eating. She kept making sure Henry was. 

"Eat. There is plenty to go around." 

"And when it runs out?" Does she have to make everything so hard?

"Then we will get more. Eat."

She finally listens and eats. 

"So where we going?" The kid says.

I look to Regina and she just shrugs her shoulders. 

"Dunno kid. Any suggestions?"

"Ever been to the grand canyon?"

"Yes." I narrow my eyes at him. That in the other side of the country. We have what I have in my tank and the gas can.

"We are going to need more gas kid." 

He giggles at that. He is a kid. I forget they laugh at silly stuff like that. 

"Then we will get more." He says mimicking my word to his mom about the food. 

"Arizona it is." I start the car and we start our drive. It's going to be a long drive. Especially if we are to make more stops for supplies. It's better to gather as much now that we are in the city then when we don't have any places to stop in the desert. 

We make small talk while driving. Well Henry does most of the talking. It's only been about an hour before Henry needs to use the bathroom. 

I pull off the side of the road. "Hang tight kid. Let me scout for a minute." 

I look around and once I deem it clear I go back to the bug. "Alright kid, there's a spot just a few feet away. I'll stand guard." Regina and I got out first and then Henry followed. 

"Henry stay where I can see you." 

"Ok Mom." 

After the kid did his business, Regina went. Henry returned to the car and I stood watch over them both. I was close enough to the bug and Regina in case either one got in any trouble. 

Once she was done it was my turn to relieve myself. It was a bit awkward. I knew she was looking in my direction. Not trying to see my dick or anything but just observing me like she has been. She was trying to read me. I finished pissing and two shakes before I pulled up my pants. It was hard trying to keep from getting a hard on. I would be a fool to think she wasn't attractive. And she stirred something in me that wanted her but I was true to my word. I would not take her without consent. I was no monster. 

We get back in the bug and start off our drive again. We made a few stops along the way to gather supplies. We did pretty good considering most things have been picked cleaned over the years. We find a storage unit and decide to check it out. Maybe we can find shelter in one of them and get some sleep spread out instead of the cramped bug. 

We scoop it out and take out a few Zees but over all the area was pretty contained. We open a few storages and find one suitable for the night. It was big enough to fit the bug in and still have enough room for us to sleep. We close the shed and I find my flashlight. It's not much light but it will make due. Beggers can't be choosers. 

We eat dinner and lay out the blanket. The kid fell right to sleep without his mom even telling him to. I am sharpening my sword and she was digging through some of the boxes the previous owners had stored. 

"Oh my god look at this." Regina tells me, whatever she found made her giddy.

I make my way over to her and peak over her shoulder. I feel the heat coming off her body. It's too much to take so I move to the side. I see her shudder. Damn. I hope I didn't make her uncomfortable.

"What is it?"

"It's a book." A book? She had me come over here for a stupid book? 

"Cool?" 

"Sorry, I just got excited. Henry loves to read. He has been rereading the same old comic books for the past few months. This looks interesting, 'once upon a time". 

"What's it about?"

"I don't know, let's read it. Hopefully it's Henry appropriate."

"Regina, we are living in the end of the world, the kid kills Zee's before breakfast and your worried about a book?"

"Well sorry if I want to preserve some sense of a childhood." She snaps. Shit I hit a nerve. 

"Sorry I didn't mean it that way. Come on let's read the book." Hopefully she takes the olive branch. 

She slides down beside the box and opens the book. I sit next to her and she starts reading. It's about snow white and the evil Queen. 

After about 45 minutes of reading and framing it Henry appropriate she closes the book. It was cute. If you believe in true love and saviors and magic. I live in the real world, there is no savior, there is no true love, there is no happy ending. Once we all die, that's it. The world is dead. 

That put me in a somber mood. I bid her a good night as she tucks into Henry and I slide next to the wall. My red leather jacket is my pillow and use one of the drapes we found as a blanket. 

I drift off to sleep. It's not much but this is the safest I've had in a place to sleep in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Something woke me up. I grab my sword. No not that one, get your mind out of the gutter! My actual sword. I heard a noise. My eyes are trying to adjust to the dark. I know I heard a sound. I've always been a light sleeper. I'm trying to listen again. I look around now that I can see but I don't make out any danger. 

I hear it again. It's a whimper. It's coming from Regina. She is having a nightmare. I get up and make my way over to her. I don't want to scare her so I sit next to her. I place my hand on her shoulder. "Regina, shhh it's ok, it's just a dream." I saw while making small circles with my thumb on her shoulder. She seems to be relaxing. She doesn't wake up but she seems to be ok. 

I move my hand and make my way back over to the wall when it starts up again. I go back to the brunette and repeat the process a few more times. Henry woke up as well. I place my finger to my mouth and say shhh. He nods. He hovered over her protectively. What did these two go through? I can't even begin to imagine. She has fallen back into a deep sleep and her body calms down. I get my drapes and put it over her. She was only using her jacket to fight off the cold. She opt for Henry to have the blanket. I move back to my wall but Henry is still sitting up beside his mom. I can tell he wants to talk. I motion for him to come over.

"Can't sleep?" I ask him. 

"Yea." He says sadly. 

"You ok kid?" 

He doesn't say anything just nods yes. 

"We don't have to talk, we can just sit, guard over her." 

Silence. 

I look over to see if maybe he fell asleep. He wasn't. He starts talking. 

"She thinks I don't know. She thinks I didn't see or hear her cries. Robin, that bastered her hurt. If I see him again, I'm going to kill him." 

What do I say to that? If I were in his shoes I would too. But the kid saw his mom getting attacked.

"Im sorry Henry." I don't know what else to say to him. 

"I seen you with your sword. Can, can you teach me?" 

"I don't know if your mom would like that kid. How old are you anyways?" 

"I'm 11. It's to protect her. No man is ever going to hurt her again, Emma. Please." He says as he starts crying. 

"Ok ok kid. I'll teach you." I'm gonna have to talk to him mom. It is good for the boy to learn if he is to survive Zee-Country. Geez the kid is 11? I thought he was 7! The kid is seriously malnourished. It's then that I notice how small he is. I could make out his bones. They must have been starving. 

"Come on kid. Youre going to need your rest if you are going to learn to defend yourself."

He makes his way back to his mom. "Thanks Emma."

I watch them sleep for a while. I make my own promise that night. To protect them both. And if we ever cross that piece of shit Robin, he will meet his end by my blade. 

I eventually fall asleep for a few hours. That is until I hear them whispering. 

"Mom, this book is soo cool! Do you think the owners will mind if I keep it?" 

"I don't think they would mind Henry." 

The kid was so innocent still. 

"Mom, you know she gave you the blanket last night. You were cold and she put it over you. I like her."

"Ms. Swan did that?"

"Emma. Yes she did." Ha I do like this kid. Even he is making he use my first name.

"I think she is one of the good people." 

"Hmm." 

This is getting awkward. I start to stir so they know I'm waking up. 

"Good morning Emma!"

"Morning kid."

"Good morning Ms. Swan." She eyes me like she knows I was listening.

"Emma." The kid and I said at the same time. 

"Emma."

"How about some breakfast" I said.

We split some hardened donuts. After we eat, we went through more storage units. We decide to stay another night or two just to Savage as much goods as we can. 

"Sweet!" I yelled out to them. 

"What's that?" The kid ask.

"What? You never seen a cassette tape before?" 

"I'm 11 Emma living in a world overrun by zombies."

"Point taken. Ok kid let's get back to our unit and I'll teach you the awesomeness that is in my hands." The kid looks at me skeptically. I ruffle his head. I do like this kid. 

We make our way back and I see Regina changed into a new outfit, no doubt one she found while rummaging. God she looked good. She had on tight jeans and she was wearing a muscle shirt. I could see the swell of her breast and oh my god the things she is doing to me. I can feel my dick stir in my pants. I turn around and kneel down. I don't want her to notice. I don't want her uncomfortable, especially now that we were making progress. I pretend I was pulling stuff in my bag. 

"Mom, we found a cassette."

"How instrumental to our survival." She mocks me with a smirk. The last few days with them and she has started to warm up and began to slowly trust me. 

"Hey, it's a necessity." I defend. 

"Really? And how so?" 

"To teach Henry how to dance."

"Please pray tell why on Earth he would need to learn to dance?" She is still smirking at me. 

"Because when we find more survivors and a shelter, he can sweep girls off their feet like this." I saw as I grab her hand and spi. Her around. 

"I think he would be better off going cave man and clubbing them." 

"Haha!" Jerk! 

I pop in the cassette in the bug and I'm not disappointed in this "awesome mix tape volume 1." 

Don't stop the rock starts playing. I haven't heard this song since the early 90s. Back when freestyle was in. 

I start dancing with the kid. I show him how to pop lock and break dance. He kept laughing so hard at my moves.

"Hey this was cool back in my days." I tell him. 

"The stone ages?" This kid. 

"Very funny. Let's see your moves." He starts to dance but I think he got embarrassed. So I step beside him and show him some dances again. He was pretty good. I catch Regina's watching us. There was something her eyes before she turned away. A Bobbie brown song came on. 

"Don't be, don't be. Don't be cruel. Cause I will never be that cruel to you." I started singing to her and she rolls her eyes at me. She can't help the laugh that excapes her lips. We bump hips and dance a few more songs. All three of it. To be honest this was the most fun I've had since the outbreak broke out. The cassette ends and we settle down. We open up one of the mystery cans and all cross our fingers that it's not dog food. I cross my fingers that it isn't mixed veggies too. 

It's mixed veggies. Of course. You don't waste food in Zee-Country so I ate my portion, though I did insist the kid got more, you know being so little and all. 

The kid turns in for the night and I go into the bug. I wanted to go over the maps we found to find some routes that would be best to take. Maps, you forget how much you rely on your GPS. Regina comes and sits in the passenger seat. 

"Thank you for today. I haven't seen Henry laugh so much since the outbreak." 

I look at her, really look at her. She is beautiful and perfect. She has a tiny scar right above her lip that I want to desperately to kiss. I look back up to her eyes. 

"You don't have to thank me. Henry is a good kid." 

"He is." We sit in silence just looking at the map but not really looking at it. 

She clears her throat. "I'm going to turn in. Good night Ms. Swan." She leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. 

I'm frozen. I'm normally alot smoother than this. Before the world went to shit I was a player. Bedding A many women as I could. But for the first time I was at a lost. She made me free things. And not just with my dick. 

I go over the maps a little longer before going to bed myself. We found a couple of cots so no more cold floor. We also found a few more blankets. I lay down on my cot and felt eyes on me. 

It's Regina. 

"Tell me about your life before the outbreak." She ask. 

"Uh well not much to tell. I sort of been surviving my whole life. The works just caught up to me." 

"Did you work, friends?"

"Yea I worked as a bailbondsmen. Didn't have many friends. I kept to myself really. What about you?"

"I was a major of a little town in Maine. We were able to hold out a little longer than the rest of the country when the outbreak occurred. I think it finally reached our town about 9 months after the first outbreak." 

We continued talking throughout the night. We laughed and tried to keep it down to not wake the kid. We finally got to sleep but I couldn't help the smile on my face. This woman was amazing and endured so much. I could see myself falling for her. And that scared the shit out of me. You can't grow attached in Zee-Country. That's when mistakes are made. 

I woke the next morning and stretch. I give a silence yawn. It feels so good to be in an actual bed. I turn to the side and see Regina is still asleep. I could wake up to this every morning and feel so content. She was a goddess. I lift my head and see Henry reading some comic books I found. It was actually a whole box full. The kid is set for at least a year. 

He smiles at me and I smile back. He was a great kid. I stretch a little more and get up. We have long day ahead of ourselves and I wanted to get some food in the kid and his mom. I let her sleep a bit longer as I prepare another mystery can. Raviolis. SCORE! Man what I would do for a grilled cheese right now. Raviolis will do though. 

I feed the kid and start packing the bug with the loot we found. It's going to be a tight fit but it all necessary. Regina finally wakes up.

"Why did you let me sleep in so long?" 

"You needed the rest." 

"Thank you. I shouldn't slept so long, there's so much to pack."

"All done. Just eat your breakfast and we can head out shortly after."

"It's all done?"

"Yup. Just finished actually." 

She is staring at me the way she sometimes does. It makes my insides go to mush. Like she wants to tell me something. 

She takes the bowl of raviolis and eats. I distract myself with moving things around the back seat so Henry can have more wiggle room. 

She finished and cleaned up. Henry jumped in the back seat and Regina in the front. I check once more that everything we planned on taking was packed in the bug. Satisfied I go to open the storage unit so we could leave.

Jumped in the car and throw on my newly acquired shades. Regina rolls her eyes at me but I see her smirk threatening to come out. 

We are driving down the street and all of us are hyper aware more than when we were in the storage complex. It's funny how just a little bit of security can give you peace of mind but that's all gone now. So we drive in silence and scan the scenery before us for any signs of trouble. 

We stop just in front of the merger for the 74 west. 

"So should we continue on the 95 north or take the 74 west?" I ask. 

"Which way to the grand canyon?" Henry says from behind me. 

"The 74"

"Then that way."

I look to Regina and she just shrugs. "There's nothing on the 95 north anyways."

"To the grand canyon!"


	4. Chapter 4

So I'm driving along the highway, sometimes going zig zag as we pass abandoned cars. It's really shocking to see how many cars are on the side of the road just left abandoned. We stop when there's a few parked side by side to check for supplies, food and gas. We don't come up on much. It's daunting to see just what is left of the world we new. Back in the old world I was always alone but this is a different kind of alone. Maybe that is why my companions here give me a sense of hope. Hope. That's a word that can get you killed here. But it's what is keeping me going. 

"Hey kid?" 

"Yea?" I see his head pop up from the book he was reading.

"Pick another cassette from that box."

"Ok!" The kid was super excited for the next cassette.

"Who is the sos band?"

"The S. O. S. Band? You never heard of the s.o.s band?" I'm shocked. Who hasn't heard of the S.O.S band? This kid. I see her smirking from the corner of my eye. 

"No. Are they good" 

"Kid, let me introduce you to the Funk. Pass me the tape." I'm excited for this! The kid hands me the tape and I can see Regina trying to hold in her smirk again but it's there.

The beat starts to play and I'm bouncing to the song. I look up at the rearview mirror and the kid is bouncing along to the music too. I can't help but smile. The kid likes it.

"You're an idiot" Regina tells me jokingly. I am. But it's making her smile and the kid is enjoying it so I don't care how stupid I look. It's worth it.

Hope. There it goes again.

We continue to drive along the route only stopping occasionally to refill the gas from the gas can and try to take any from the abandoned cars again. We also stop to use the restroom which turn kind of awkward when Henry asked why I wasn't squatting like a girl. Like his mom. Regina looked to me in a silent question if it was ok to let him know let's that I'm different. I nod yes. And she explained that some people are born different and being the awesome kid that he is just said ok and asked to play the funk tape again. So we listen to more funk and freestyle while driving along the highway. We occasionally pass small herds of the undead. We just drive pass. There is nothing we can do. 

We drive through the day with the gas we had plus what we found in the storage units. We were able to make it just outside Charlotte, North Carolina before I heard what could be a death sentence.

"No, no, no, come on baby! Just a little bit more."

I hear what I fear the most in Zee-country. Well other than Zees. 

"Fuck!" I scream out, scaring Henry and Regina awake. 

"Sorry." I snap. I didn't mean to sound so pissed but I hear the car sputtering before it came to a complete stop. You don't want to run out of gas and be caught out there in Zee-country. And that is where we find ourselves now. Fuck me.

"What is it?" She ask.

"We ran out of gas. And I already used the last of what's in the tank. I thought we would make it into Charlotte before we ran out. We are about 10 miles from the city. And it's getting dark." I say. 

"What are we going to do?" She asks.

"We aren't going to do anything. I am going up the road and see if I come across any cars with gas."

"You can't go alone Emma, you could get hurt." 

"And if I take you both and run into trouble I'm going to be worried about you two. No. You both stay here." 

"Em-"

"Don't argue. Just stay put." I snapped. "Please. For me." I say in a much softer tone. I think she fears I'll abandon them. I have to reassure her. "I'll be back. I promise. I just don't want you both to get hurt if we come across something." 

"But who will look after you Emma?" The boy says to me. He has tears in his eyes threatening to spill over.

"Me." 

"Emma you can't go alone." He pleads. 

"Kid, I'll be ok. I promise. Here, hang on to this for me." I give me my necklace of St. Michael's casting down the devil back into hell. I've had this since well since I was abandoned on the side of the road. I think my parents left it with me for protection. It's the only thing that I value other than my bug. Well that was until these two brunettes came into my life.

"That is super important to me Henry. Don't lose it. I'll come back for it. And you guys." 

"Be careful Emma." She lend in to kiss me on the cheek. I can feel my cheeks redden for the contact. 

"I will." I choke out. I grab my sword and empty out my backpack and turn to her and reach for the glove compartment and take out my gun. 

"If anyone comes, point and shoot. Do not hesitate. It's you or them. This is the safety."

"The noise-"

"Will alert me if you are in trouble and I'll come back."

"And if we are overrun with zombies?" She asks

"They won't get it. Just keep quiet and not make alot of movement. I'll be back as fast as I can." 

"Ok." She says so quietly that it was hard to hear. 

"Henry, youre in charge." I smirk and she glares at me. I send her a wink before exiting the car. 

Im walking down the road and every few feet I turn to look at them just to make sure they are ok. They are. And they are starting back at me. Henry throws up a thumbs up. I laugh. A thumbs up? Really? I continue my walk till I can't see the bug anymore. 

I sigh because though I know I could hear them if the gun goes off it will still take me time to get to them. And they would have to be in danger and that doesn't sit well with me. So I pick up my pace. Trying to open any car doors as I go and find any gas or food. 

I come up on just a little bit of loot but not much. I found a quarter tank of gas between 4 cars and some can goods. 

It's not much but for being gone nearly 2 hours it will have to do. Its starting to get dark so I need to hustle back. Im hyper aware of my surrounding and I can hear the sound of Zees nearby. I make a silent wish that it isn't coming from the small family waiting for me.

At least, my luck is never so great. There is about a dozen Zees surrounding the bug; banging, scratching, clawing to get in and feast. "Not today." I saw quietly to no one. I quietly put the gas can down and swing the backpack off and place it next to the can. I am gonna need flexibility to clear them all. 

I get the sword ready and tap the floor with it. The metal clinging at each tap while whistling to them. 

"Hungry?"

Slowly one by one they turn toward my direction. And push off the car and make their way to me. I need to be quick. And I need to move. I start slicing through the undead, heads and limbs fall to the ground, blood is everywhere. As I am making my way through them, one at a time they fall to the ground, I spot her. She was handling the other half dozen. Cutting through them. Damn this woman. I told her to stay in the fucken car. We locked eyes. And my breathe hitched. Seeing her movement was like a dance. I know it's not the place or time with trying to not be dead and all but I couldn't help the way my heart fluttered. Sweat lightly coating her skin making her olive skin shine was hard to stay focused. Her hair swinging with every turn she makes as she thrust the sword through the Zees head. One by one they fall. 

It momentarily distracted me but it was long enough for one of the zees to get a hold of me and knock me to the grown. I was holding him up from trying to bite my head off. His teeth inches from my neck. The smell was horrid. That's when his blood splattered across my face and he was knocked over to the side. Dead dead now. I look up at the evening sun and a shadow comes into view. I freeze up for just a second until I hear her voice. 

"Are you ok?" She says in a voice laced with exhaustion. She reaches out her hand to help me up. 

"Yea. Why did you come out of the car. I said to stay in there."

"Now we are even." She says. This. woman. Is. Frustrating. 

"Fine. But just for the record you did not have to save me. I could have gotten them all." 

"You have a funny way of saying 'youre welcome" she says with a smirk. 

I groan cause what else can I do? 

"Did you find any gas?" 

"Yea but not much. Enough to get us in the city." 

"Let's get to it dear. We are losing light." 

I put the gas in the tank and hop in the car. Henry was grinning. 

"You guys were bitchin' out there."

"Thanks kid." I say as she speaks."Henry Daniel Mills!" 

"Sorry." He doesn't look sorry. He and I share a smirk.

"Great. Only 3 days with you and already he is taking on your mannerisms." She says with a glare.

I smirk because of course. "Youre welcome." 

"Not a compliment dear." She says throwing shade my way. Shaking her head but trying to suppress that smirk again.

We start driving and just as I suspected it was only a quarter tank. It was enough to get us to Charolett and drive around but we needed to get gas. And find shelter. Hopefully we can find another storage unit or something. I keep my eye out for that. I instruct her to as well.

We make our way into town and eventually do find a small storage unit. 

We parked the bug and hid it under some tarp to make it unappealing. Regina says the bug does that for itself. Seriously she hates my car. 

We make our way up the storage unit. This one is where they had an apartment right above the front office. It was deserted so yay. Didn't see any signs of Zees, double yay. We clear a few rooms and make sure everything was locked. We decide to eat quickly and turn in. We didn't want to use to much light and attract unwanted guest. Dead or living.

We all sleep in the same room. Though I was confident that the locks and bookshelf in front of the door would keep us safe, it just felt safer to have us all in the same room. Henry slept on the only couch. Bundled under the covers, the kid looked peaceful. 

I pitched a spot behind the couch so that I was in constant view of the front door, because you know. Regina was leaning against the side of the couch Henry was sleeping on looking out the window into the evening sky. I crawled next to her but still facing the door. We were seated opposite and facing each other. 

"Do you think we can really make it to the grand canyon?" She asks pensively.

"Yea. I mean why couldn't we?"

"Gas, food, zombies trying to eat us, end of the world."

"We can find gas, food, we both proved that we can take out any zombies that cross our tracks. And well the world may have gone to shit but you know we are alive. Henry is alive. There's others out there. I'm sure the world will repopulate."

She raises her eyebrows at me. There is a question in her eye. I wait because I know the question.

"Can um you ah nevermind." She says. Her face turns 3 different shades of red. 

"I can and I have." I told you I knew what she wanted to ask. 

"You have a kid out there." She ask shocked. 

"No."

"I'm sorry." She pauses before adding "I guess we all lose someone we love." she says sadly. 

"no I didn't lose a kid cause of the world ended. No my Ex-girlfriend at the time lost the baby after only a few weeks after conception." 

"Oh." She says. "I'm sorry. Ive been there. With Daniel."

"Yea. Sorry. It sucks. But you have Henry now. And he is a cool kid, I know it doesn't replace what you lost, but you have someone to live for." I smile at her because he is a good kid. Even if we are at the end of fucken times, she raised a fine young man. 

"He is. And I do." She says softly. 

It's quiet for a while. Both lost in thought.

She is chuckling. Glad that conversation seems to be over. We live in dark times. I don't want to be reminder more of the dark memories.

I lift my brow at her cause what's making her giggle like a school girl?

"So um, it works then huh." Ohh that. 

"Very much so." 

"And you umm..." This is starting to get weird. She doesn't finish the sentence. 

"What?" I ask. 

"Think repopulating the world is the answer?"

"I don't know if it's the answer. But I guess that is what my old group believed." 

 

"Ha-have you been with anyone since the world ended?" 

"There was a girl from my old group" 

"Oh." She says quietly. "Was it serious?"

"No. Not really no." How do I tell her it was just fucking without coming off as a douchebag? 

"Ah, a-what did they call it in the old world? Friends with benefits?" 

I laugh. "Yea something like that." 

Henry adjust himself on the couch and we both look at him. 

I look at her and she looks away. "Robin. He hurt you alot didn't he?" 

"Yes." She says. This was my chance to bring up Henry's request.

"Henry wants me to teach him to use a sword. He says it's to protect you. He told me he knew." 

"I-i thought he didn't know." Her eyes are watery, the tears threatening to spill over.

"Regina, with your permission I can teach him and you to defend yourselves in case you ever need it but I want you to know that I will protect you. I know you can handle your own, you showed that today but with a gun and maybe some hand to hand." 

"Why?" She ask. And I don't know why. Why do I care so much that they live? 

"I don't know. I mean I meant what I said. I think people can still be good and all but I don't know Regina. I feel drawn to you both. I feel this sense of protection." 

She sighs. "Whatever it is. Thank you." She leans in and places the most delicate kiss on the side of my face so close to my lips but yet so far. 

"Good night." I say as I move back to my little makeshift bed. 

I drift off into a light sleep.

It's past midnight when I feel her tug at me. "Cold." She says. 

I dont really say anything, I just lift my blanket up to allow her better access. Ive been called a personal space heater before because of how much heat my body produces. She tucks in close with her ass sticking out into my front and it takes everything in me to keep my dick from getting hard. But she is making it harder, pardon the pun. She reaches back for my arm and pulls me closer. Oh God it's so hard. And... I'm so hard. I think she is catching on because she starts to turn her body to face me.

"Sorry." I say and I'm so embarrassed. 

"No. I am. I-" she says. She starts to lean in, my eyes are focused on her lips. God they are so close.

I hear a rustling outside and people talking. Shit.

"Shhhh" I tell her. And put my finger to my lips. I motion for her to go to Henry. I make my way to the window on my hands and knees. Careful not to make any noise. I'm just below the window and I pop up my head to see if I can see below, it's pitch black outside but those idiots are giving their position away with the flashlights. I use the curtains as a cover. I see 3 guys walking around, they look like they are scavengers. Shit they are looking into my baby. One lifts the tarp off my bug and the other is checking the gas. 

Yea good luck with that buddy. There wasn't anything really worth taking in the bug just books for Henry. Clothes. We took most of the valuables inside with us just in case. They start looking around and one looks up at the window. I ducked down before he could see me. I can feel my heart beating 10 times faster. They are walking around the storage complex and I follow them with the limited view from the windows surrounding the room we are in. 

I turn to look at Regina and Henry who is up now. Both look like death is at the door and I guess in reality it is. I motion for them to hide in the kitchen. There is move cover there and if these assholes decide to come in I don't want them to get hurt on the cross fire if it comes down to that. 

I hear foot steps coming up the stairs. I grab my gun and aim it at the door. My palms are sweaty and my breathing is labored. I feel like sound is blasting all around me but it's quiet in here I know it's just my nerves. I hear someone trying to turn the doorknob. Here we go. I aim at the door and regipe the gun. I take a deep breath. 

"Let's go. Graham said they are overrun and need help, there isn't shit here anyways." I heard someone say through the door. I can hear their boots shuffling and running down the stairs. I release my breath and watch them descend into the night. 

Regina and Henry are by my side. Henry is shaking. Poor kid was frighten, hell we all were, who am I kidding. I give the kid a pat on his shoulders. 

"We are ok, kid. It's ok. Why don't you two go back to sleep. I'll stay up and keep watch." 

The kid wipes his eyes and I can see him hesitate but sleep eventually wins. He goes back to the couch. Regina on the other hand comes stays by my side. 

"What if they come back?" 

"I will be up. I'll keep watch."

"Alone?" 

"It's not different from before I meet you. Get some sleep. I'll be ok Regina." I lean in and place a small kiss on her cheek as my cheeks blush red. I can feel them burning from that brief moment my lips connected with her skin. She dips her head in and whispers in my ear goodnight. And oh my god how can something so basic make me shiver insider and sport a raging boner. Thank God the lights are off otherwise she will see how hard I am. 

She turned to leave trailing her fingers down my arm leaving goosebumps. I shake my head to snap out of the trance she created. 

I make my way over to the front window, pop a metal fold out chair opened and stake my chair as their night guard. I am on heighten alert watching, waiting, observing all. 

Every so often I glanced as my companions sleeping. I hear her again like every night since we all have been together, she whimpers in her sleep. Her nightmares are haunting her like they do every night. I want to go over to her and lay a protective arm around her but I can't leave the window. If these people come back I have to be ready. So I listen to her cry in her sleep until finally the first signs of light starts to create over the buildings. I look out the window again to ensure our midnight friends are not around. 

The coast is clear. At least for now. I start to dig through a few of the drawers in the kitchen to see if there is anything worth taking with us. It's a shame really. This would have been a good spot to hide out for a while to collect supplies and rest. Gather our bearings but it's not worth chancing another visit from those cock blockers again. 

I hear the kid stretching and start to dig into his backpack no doubt looking for another comic book to read quietly while his mom sleeps a little longer. I put my finger to my lips and he nods his understanding. I find a few supplies and place them in a storage box I found. Im about half way through filling the box with small items that will be coming along our journey. Can goods, towels, knives, toilet paper, etc when she stirs. 

She wakes up slowly, I watch her lean down and place a kiss on Henry's head. He leans into her kiss. It's beautiful to see how much mother and son love each other. To see how a family should be. I longed to be apart of it. I sigh and turn to open up the last drawer. I start to dig into it and come across the master keys to the storage unit. Score. 

"Whats that to?" 

"I think it's to the storage units." 

"Are we going to go through them?" 

"I would like to...but I'm a little nervous about not having eyes on the road. And I don't want us to be separated in case those guys come back." 

"What if we drive the monstrosity in the lot, keep Henry inside the car and looking out while we do quick sweeps of the units?" 

I ignore the jab at my baby. Because that is a good idea. It could work. Though we would be in some blind spots and they could end up blocking us in if they spot us before we spot them but it could work. 

"Ok but we should move quickly. We should do it now." 

We gather the items we have and put it in the car. Henry is getting cramped in there but it's items we need. We start going through the units until we come across a large storage container. We pop it open and gasp. 

There lies a brand new black Mercedes. I turn to look at her and she has this evil sexy smirk. God I just want to take her right here right now. 

"Now that is a car." She says to me.

"Hey! Be nice!" 

We move in and inspect it. I get the car opened with a hanger and the damn alarm goes off. Fuck! She glares at me and checks one of the tires and finds the keys. Quickly disarming the alarm. Fuck. 

I run out and look around. She is looking in the unit and car. I hear her turn the engine but my focus is on the front making sure we don't get any uninvited guests. 

I hear the crunching of gravel under her boots. 

"It has a full tank of gas." 

I'm still looking out so I don't turn to her when I answer. "That's good. We could siphon the gas and put it in the bug." 

Still hopeful that we are not going to ditch the bug. 

"Or" she says making the two letter word sound longer. 

"Or?" I say finally turning to look at her. 

"We could move everything in the Mercedes and take that." She says like it's so simple. And ok maybe it is but the bug was my baby. It's the only thing I have left from the old world well aside from my baby blanket and my necklace that Henry has taken claim to. I sigh. 

"Plus the bug though I know you have attachment issues with it, isn't reliable." 

I hate that she has another point. 

"Fine." 

She smirks again and turns to start unloading the bug. Henry follows suit. I keep a look out still but I'm lifting the heavier boxes and items. 

"We'll give you two a moment." She says with that smirk again and motion Henry into the car. She turns back to me. "Oh and I'm driving." 

I roll my eyes because over my dead body. 

I check the bug once more to make sure we got everything. I sit for a small moment in the driver's seat with my hands on the steering wheel. Flooded with all the memories from this car. The bug provided so much shelter for me even before the world went to shit. When I had no home to go to, the bug was my home. When I needed to run away, the bug was there to take me away. When I needed shelter from this fucked up world we live in, it provided it for me. I lean my head on the steering wheel and close my eyes. It's time to find a new shelter. 

I exit the bug and walk over to the black car and of course she is in the driver's seat. And from the looks of it, she also found some sunglasses. I turn to the passenger seat and get it. 

"Everything ok?" She ask while placing her hand on my arm. She didn't say it with any malice or sarcasm. She genuinely meant it.

"Yea. Let's go." I think I found that shelter and I didn't even realize it. 

We start to drive off and I look in the side mirror as we are driving away from the bug. When I look at the rear view mirror I see Henry smiling at me. Yes I found my shelter.


	5. Chapter 5

I told her to drive around slowly and make her way to the out skirts of the city and see if we could find another storage unit or something suitable to find a place to hunker down. We are about 25 miles outside of town when we see a hotel. Well we have seen others but this one looks a little more hidden. That could be a good thing or a bad thing. We won't know till we get closer. 

The hotel is on a slight hill and has a great view of the highway. It looks empty so we drive up and around it checking for any weak spots. I jump out and tell her to keep the engine running while I check the inside out. She again tells me to be careful and gives me this look. It's the same look she keeps giving me, like she wants to say more but is afraid. I smile at her because I will be careful. 

Again I hand her my secondary gun and I make my way out. I walk up to the door and I have to use the sword to pry open the glass doors. After it's opened I knock on the glass door and play the waiting game all over again. Its not a long wait as there was a noise and then I see him coming. A Zee. From the looks of it one of the maintenance guys from his clothing. I slice his head and the blood splatters but otherwise it was an easy kill. I wait some more. I make sure to make some more noise to see if anything else will come out. But there is nothing. I wipe the blood from the sword on the Zees clothes and grab his keys that were attached to his utility belt. It's an older hotel so the rooms are still opened with keys and not cards. That's a plus. The lobby is pretty big since they have a dining around. I make a mental note to check the tables. I have a plan forming but first things first. 

Time to check the rooms and see if I can find the best room that will provide the best exit if we need it in a hurry. There is a room right next to the front. I look for the correct key and find it. I slowly open the door because I don't know what could be on the other side. I take a peak as I am looking into the room and there are two beds. This looks very promising. I make my way in and it's empty and looks as if it was serviced before the world went to shit. The beds were make and the bathroom was stocked. Good. This is good. 

I make my way back out and check a few other rooms just to make sure there wasn't any surprises. There isn't anything. I find the maintenance room and supply closet. That's going to come in handy later. Ok I run back to the car and give an all clear. I check the Mercedes and then look at the sliding glass doors that are opened. It's side enough for the car to fit. 

"Ok so I'm thinking we can park the car in the lobby." 

"Uh are you sure? Will the car fit through?" She says. 

"I think so. Let's try it." 

I help guide her in and just like a glove its a tight fit but the car makes it through. I call for Henry to help me get the doors closed again. 

"But if we need to get out in a hurry? Won't that be an issue?" She asks. 

"It's glass, we gun the pedal and we will just go through it. The car will be dinged up but at least we won't have to try to pry open the doors again or leave them opened and risk exposure." 

"Seems like you thought this through." 

I smirk because she seems impressed. Closing the doors was a little harder than I thought but we eventually get it closed. I go back into the maintenance room and call Henry to help we move one of the Beed frames into the lobby to place at the back doors. We get it there and there is no way anyone is coming through there. I take some chain links I found and a lock from the storage room and go to the emergency exits and get those doors locked up. 

Once all that has been completed I get the car into a more concealed spot but still a letter to run it out the front sliding glass doors if we need to get the hell outta Dodge. The hotel has a little "store" which wasn't really picked over. They had some top ramen noodles, chips, candy bars, water, soda, juice. We really hit the jackpot here. Hopefully our luck won't run out anytime soon. I knock on wood just to not jinx it. 

"This way." I say to them as I motion to the room we will be staying in.

"Oh my god! A bed!! An actual bed!" She says.

"I call dibs on this one!" Henry says while jumping on the room closest to the door. He plops down and stretches across the whole bed. 

"Skoot over Henry. We are sharing." 

"Ahh mom! I think I'm a little too old to be sleeping with my mom." He says with an arched eye brow. The kid definitely takes after his mom. Blood or not he is definitely her son. 

"Henry where will I sleep then?" She questions. 

He points st the other bed. 

"And Emma?" 

"Uhh with you." 

I inhale sharply. Cause that's not at all going to be uncomfortable. 

"Um well you can take the bed Regina. I can see if I can find a rollaway bed or just some cushions or pillows and sleep on the floor."

"Nonsense, we can share a bed. There's no reason you shouldn't be comfortable too."

Right comfortable. How am I going to hide a raging boner all night with her right next to me. 

"Yeah ok sure." I turn to hide my blush. The kid checked out of the conversation long ago and went to the bathroom. 

"The water is running!" He shouts. 

"Ha, must be linked up to its own water system. Cool." 

"I call first to shower!" The kid says and immediately closes the door. 

We both just stand there awkwardly trying to avoid each other's eyes. 

"It's really no issues. I can sleep on the floor." 

"That won't be necessary. I'm sure we can share a bed together." She says with a wink. Why did she end it with a wink. What the fuck did the wink mean. 

I can feel my dick twitch. God I want this woman. I take off my jacket and put it on my lap and try my best to make it seem as if it's because I'm hot but I think we both know what I was trying to hide if that smirk on her face was any indication. 

She gets up and digs into one of the bags and pulls out some fresh clothes we picked through for Henry. She knocks on the door when she hears him shut the shower off after about 10 minutes of showering. He opens the door enough to pop his head out and takes the offered clothes. And closes the door again. 

She starts looking for clothes of her own to wear. And I do the same 

"You-"

"If yo-" we both say at the same time. 

"You first" she says.

"I was just going to say that if you want, you could shower first. I want to do one more sweep and get the window boarded too before we turn in."

"Very well. Thank you." She says as Henry comes out of the shower. 

She goes in without another word and Henry asks if he could help. We both gather some wood from the tables we took apart and I get the hammer and nails and start pounding into the wall. I make sure to leave a little spot to check outside but otherwise it's all boarded up. Regina came rushing out in just a towel when I had started hammering the nails into the wall. Naked except for the towel that barely covered her bits. Henry groaned because gross. But I didn't see nothing gross about that. In fact it was the opposite. God if I didn't already have a boner that would t go away that sealed it for me. I am as hard as the wood I just hammered. I can feel it straining to come out. She went back in and finished her shower but the mental image she left me was not helping my not so little situation. 

She eventually comes back out again but dressed this time. I fumble ungraceful to the bathroom with my change of clothes. I handed her my gun because well just in case. I closed the door and start the shower. Much to my surprise there was hot water. Actual to goodness hot water. 

I strip out of my clothes and the second I release my boner it springs up and slaps my abs. Damn I am so hard. I better take care of this. It's been so long since I've had a release. I'm not usually quick in cumming but something tells me that I'm not going to last very long. I jump on the shower and my hand reaches for my dick. I slowly start rubbing my length up and down, after each stroke I pick up the pace. Damn this feels so good. 

I'm now pumping furiously. I'm grunting lowly as to not make to much noise and let on what I'm doing in here. I close my eyes and the images of Regina in her towel come to mind and instantly I cum. And I cum hard. Strings of my seed spill onto the shower walls. My knees buckle and fuck. I move the shower head to wash off the sperm from the wall. Damn that was alot but I guess weeks without anything will do that to you. In my defense this dry spell isn't because of the lack of want, it's been sort of pushed to the back burner. You see when you are trying to not die, jacking off is sort of the last thing on your mind. Thank you very much. 

I quickly finish my shower. It's been a while, well a long while since I've had a shower. We have had the occasional wipes and lakes to help clean up but an actual shower? It's been ages and this feels good. To feel clean and be clean is a godsend. I brush my teeth and brush my hair. I put it in a quick braid and make my way out. Henry is already laying in bed and finishing up his comic. Regina made a small dinner for us with some of the cans and our make shift fire grill. It's really just old cans that I cut into a small DYI stove using old cardboard. But beggers can be choosers and it at least heats up our food. 

Henry ate already but she was waiting for me. How sweet. We sit at the small table near the boarded window so I can keep watch and we eat in silence. We again share glances and again she has this look on her face. 

"Thank you for dinner." 

"Your welcome dear." 

It's sharing to get dark which means we need to turn off the candles and flash lights. 

"Henry, bedtime." 

"Ok Mom." He jumps out of bed and gives her a kiss and a hug and bids her a good night. What surprises me was the kiss he gives me.

"Night kid." I saw back. 

All the lights are out except the small flashlight that is by her side of the bed. She is getting settled while I do one more look outside to make sure nothing is around. 

"I can keep watch again tonight if it makes you feel safe."

"No, you haven't slept in over 24 hours. I think the place is heavily locked up and if anything does try to come in we would hear it. You need sleep."

I can't argue with that. I was tired but if it meant peace of mind for her I would.

"I can sleep in the morning." I offer again. 

"Come along Emma." She pats the bed and it's so inviting. 

"Alright." I check again just to be sure and everything is good. I make my way over to the bed and lay down under the covers. It's a double bed so we are pretty close to each other. I can feel her body heat right next to me and the warmth is so intoxicating. 

I swallow and will myself not to get hard again but damn this woman and her sex appeal. We are both laying on our backs absolutely still. My left hand was on my abs but I move them to the bed and apparently she does the same because the back of our hands are not touching each other. 

I can hear her breathing just as loud as my own. One of her fingers rubs the back of my hand and without thinking mine does the same. Somehow both our hands are linked together. I swallow again because what the fuck is going on? 

I turn my head and she turns hers toward me. It's still very dark in the room but I can make out her face. Her beautiful flawless face even in the dark. I turn over so I am on my side and she does the same. I scoot in closer and she does too. Our foreheads are touching and I hear her breathing hitch. Our lips are so close that they keep brushing every time we breath in. 

"What are we doing?" I ask her in a labored whisper.

"I-I don't know." She says with a husky voice that does nothing to calm my dick. 

I don't know how it happened. I don't know who initiated it but the next thing I do know is that our lips are moving together. It's slow and tentative at first. Exploring, testing, tasting. Then it she swipes her tongue at my lips demanding entrance. She was granted and if she didn't feel my dick before sure she feel it now because I feel her body pressed up against it. 

We continue making out a little longer, hands exploring above the waist and over the clothes because Henry is still in the room. Even if I'm not fully thinking with the right head, I'm still thinking. And we can't have sex in the same room as the kid. Right? Yea no we can't. And I think she agrees cause she puts a stop to this as well before it does go further. 

"Goodnight Miss Swan." She says in a low voice. 

"Goodnight." She gives me one more peck. I lay back on my back and she puts her head on my shoulder. I'm hard still but this, this feels good too. 

\------------------------------------

The next morning I wake up before them again. Regina is practically laying on top of me. I move the hair out of her face and just stare at her. She is gorgeous. I don't know where this is going and even if it's a good idea but it feels right. I reluctantly climb out from under her and place a pillow under her in my place. She starts hugging that. I can't help the smile on my face. I take a look at the kid sleeping and just like his mom hogging the bed, pillows and blankets, the kid has all the pillows surrounding him like a fort, the blankets all over him and he is taking up most of the bed. It's funny how such a small thing could take up so much room.

I make my way to the window and check outside. The sun was just coming up. There are a few Zees outside but they aren't getting in anytime soon. I think they were just wandering and stumbled onto the hotel cause they are walking around aimlessly. 

I check to see what I can make for them and we have a few options. I go for the raviolis. By the time it's done Henry is awake and sitting across from me digging into his plate. We save enough for his mom to eat whenever the pillow princess decides to wake up. 

"So are we going to stay here for a few days?" He ask. 

I nod. "Yea just to breath for a while. Maybe do some exploring to gather more gas as well. We don't want what happened the other day to happen again. Next time we may not be so lucky." 

"Ok, do you think you can show me some defense moves today?" 

"Yea. Your mom said it was cool to teach you, actually I'm going to teach you both." 

"Mom is pretty good with a sword already."

"She is. But I want to teach you both how to get away from someone who has you pinned. Some hand to hand combat." 

"Bitchin"

"Henry. Language!" 

"Sorry mom." He isn't sorry.

"Good morning. I made breakfast, we saved you a plate." 

"Good morning." She comes over and Henry gives up his seat to go back to his bed and picks up a book.

"Sleep well?" 

"Best sleep I've had in forever." She tells me with a knowing smile. 

"Me too." And I did. I also noticed she didn't have any nightmares. There was no whimpering going on. 

We finish our food and all three of us make our way to the lobby. We check a few more Ros to see if we find anything worth taking. There isn't much so we go back to the lobby and start doing some defense training. It's Henry and I going back and forth while Regina watches us and keeps an eye on the door. 

She has this look in her eye when she sees Henry and I interacting. I can't describe the look because it's not one I've ever seen before so I chalk it up to a motherly look for Henry. The lid catches on to the training. He is a natural. He is a protector and I know that if it ever comes down to it, the kid will be ok. 

He goes over to his mom's stop and she comes over to me. We start going over a few punches and kicks. We then go into a few of the pinned moves I was telling Henry about. This is where things got awkward. See, I was wearing loose clothing and I had to hold her from behind. Her behind was pushed up against me and we have already established that I can't keep my dick from getting hard when she is around d let alone pushed up in me. So I'm supposed to be holding her and she is supposed to push into me and bring her leg to my shin and break free only as she pushes into me she feels it. And I hear her moan. 

Fuck. Me. So here we are in this awkward hold, with a boner poking into her ass, and her kid 10 feet away from us. So we push through and she breaks free but really I just let her go and turn around to act like I was stretching because how do you hide this monster in my pants. I didn't want the kid to see it and that make this even more awkward. 

"Henry, why don't you go read in the room. We are done here for the day. It's going to get late soon and we need to take showers and eat dinner before we lose out on light." She says breathlessly. 

"Ok." The kid says nonethewiser of what just happened. 

"We will be in shortly after we do a sweep of the building." 

He doesn't acknowledge her last statement. He was walking and reading. That kid could careless about anything when he is reading. But I guess it's really his way of getting lost in something and not having to deal with the reality of the world around us. 

As soon as we hear the door click she pushes me onto a chair and sits on my lap while kissing me feverishly. Grinding into me. I don't think my dick could get any harder and then she brings her hand down to cup it and yea it could get harder. I don't want to fuck her out here. I feel exposed. But the room is out of the question since Henry is in there. I look around and then she speaks. 

"The car." It's like she can read my mind sometimes. I lift her as I stand and I see the shock in her eyes followed by lust filled eyes. Yea that turned her on. She wraps her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck as we walk to the car. She is sucking on my neck and kissing me along my jawline. 

I opened the door and get inside the backseat with her still attached. I close the door and she attacks my lips while moving her body along with mine. We were dry humping each other and I think the fricken of my dick along her clit even with clothes was making her feel just right because the next thing I know she was cumming and screaming my name. 

"Emma. Emma. Fuck." 

And if that wasn't the most amazing sight to behold. 

She has her arms around my neck and her right arm is massaging the back of my head. It's doing wonderful things to me. She lifts up and tugs at my sweats. I pull them down a little. They are still on just down enough for my dick to be free and she removed her pants. She takes hold of my cock and starts stroking it. One arm massaging my dick and the other massaging my head. I'm in fucken heaven. 

"Fuck." This feels so good. "Regina. Fuck, baby. I need to be inside of you." 

She complies and she lifts up and align my dick to her entrance. She rubs it along her slit. Fuck this feels so good. She is so wet and I know I already have precum at the tip. She pushes down a little letting the head enter head and we both moan at the feeling. Her walls stretching and wrapped around my head. Her body was adjusting to me. She goes down a little more taking in a few more inches. 

"Fuck." I cant help myself. I lift up and push in another 2 inches until all 7 1/2 inches of my cock is inside of her. I feel her walls stretching. We both hold our place. I don't move because if I do I might cum right now. She is so tight. 

"Fuck you are so tight baby." 

"You are so big." She says and yes it strokes my ego. 

I start moving her hips up and down and she starts following. It's slow at first. 

"Emma." She moans after saying my name. 

"Oh baby." My arms are wrapped around her waist as I'm inside her. 

This is nice but I really want to drill into her. I lift her up and lay her on the back seat. My sweats come down just below my ass and I'm still inside her. 

"Are you ok baby?" 

"Yes Emma. Fuck me." And that's all the motivation I need because I start pounding into her. My balls are slapping her ass after each time I pump into her. The dirty sounds going on in this car just drives me more. The car is rocking and I pray that Henry doesn't come out. I keep drilling into her. Occasionally stopping while fully inside to kiss her because why would I not?

"Oh, yes, right there. Don't stop. Don't stop." She says. And she is in no danger of that because I couldn't even if I wanted to. The noises she is making and the sounds that is coming from our bodies is keeping me rock hard. She cums all over my dick. Her walls are clenching my dick and I can feel her spasms but I don't stop fucking her. I've never had someone so tight before. Someone so good. I want to do this forever and if I die today I would die a happy person because this was the best pussy I've ever had. 

As I'm pounding into her I bring her legs up to my shoulders for more access and damn she is flexible and oh my god I'm so much deeper. That's what does me in. That combined with her moans as she is working up to her third orgasm. I pump in once, twice, three times before she cums again on my dick and I shot ropes after ropes of my seed into her painting HER walls white with my cum. I can't believe how much I spilled inside her. 

"Fuck!" I say. I'm still hard but not as hard as I was. She smirks because of course she does. 

I pull out slowly and gently because she must be sensitive especially after that pounding. I sit down and she comes up and then she does the most amazing thing ever. She starts giving me head. She took in the first 3 inches with no problem and then pulls up sucking as she comes back up. She releases the tip with a pop. If I didn't just cum all inside of her I would have cummed right there in her mouth. She goes back down and takes the 3 inches again. Bopping her head up and down. And I can't keep my eyes off her because fuck she is a Goddess. 

She is making slurping sounds and it's all so dirty. Gluck, Gluck, Gluck. Fuck! She takes all of me in and I feel the back of her throat before I spill my seed down her throat. She gasp for air before cleaning me off again. Fuck I want to marry this woman. 

She wipes at her lips and I tuck my dick back in my pants. She pulls her pants back up and we just sit there. The car windows were fogged up so I open the door and check our room door to see if all was ok. 

"You ok? Was this ok?" I motion between us. I ask her because I don't want her to feel used or like I'm forcing this on her. 

"You are not him. I wanted this ok. Don't doubt that dear." She gives me a kiss on the lips again.

"Come on. We should go back inside before Henry comes out."


	6. Chapter 6

A few days have passed and it's been pretty quiet with the occasional zee trying to come up but we pay it no mind unless it gets loud because then that could attract others to us. We do leave for a couple of times to the immediate area to try to find any abandoned cars and siphon any gas we can get. We have about 3 tanks full. Which in this world is gold. We find Henry more books and comics but the real pay day for the kid was a portable DVD player. The kind you can plug into a car lighter to charge. To say the kid was happy was an understatement. We found a few movies too which was a score too. Later we found how much this was beneficial to our extra curricular activities. The kid would stay in the car and keep it locked while his mother and I would fuck in the bed. The kid had no clue what was going on which was a plus, I'm not sure how he would have reacted to that so we did try to keep it quiet and hidden from the kid. 

But we did go at it like rabbits. The woman was a freak in the bed. She always came at least three times and she would always, always finish me off with sucking my dick. She loved my breast too. She would suck me off while pinching my nipples. Or she would suck on my nipples while jacking me off. 

Regardless of how we would finish, when we fucked, it was also fast and hard. We really only did it missionary style or her riding me. But right now, the kid just found a new movie and just started playing it so we went into the room. I'm sitting on the bed and she is on her knees sucking me off. She lifts my dick up and starts sucking on my balls while stroking me. I'm watching her because I always do. I can't take my eyes off her. I know it's more than just because she is beautiful or a good lay. It's so much more. And that scares me. 

But right now as I'm watching her take my dick back into her mouth, there is no other place I want to be then right here with her. And I will do anything to protect her. And Henry. But right now I need to cum so I focus on the beautiful woman on her knees sucking me off.

"Fuck baby, your mouth. It's so perfect." 

She releases me. "Yea baby? You like when I suck your dick?" She keeps stroking me. Her words, her fucken words are going to make me cum. 

"Do you want to cum all over my mouth Miss Swan?" 

"Yea baby." 

"Cum for me Emma." 

She starts licking my head like a lollipop. Fuck. 

"Fuck." I feel the coil in my stomach and I pop off all over her face and mouth. 

She gets up and moves up on the bed. She spreads her legs slightly and I can see how wet she is. But I don't want to just fuck her, not yet anyways. I want to taste her. I want to make her cum with my mouth. So I make my way to her. Licking up her thighs. She is moaning my name. Fuck she is so sexy. I reach her sensitive nub and start licking her. Her hand is on my head and I wrap my arms around her legs pulling her into me. Got I love how she taste. It's Ambrosia. 

I know that I am addicted to her taste, to her.   
She is moaning and repeating my name. 

"Fuck! Yes. Oh baby! Oh my god. Yes. Fuck." She only every cusses when we are fucking otherwise she is very Stern about such language. 

"Language dear." I say to her mockingly.

"Fuck Emma. Don't stop!" 

I laugh as I continue to lick and suck her clit. Inside her folds drinking up her juice. Her essence. 

She cums hard and lifts up bringing me up to her. We are kissing again and she lays back down with me on top. Our lips haven't stopped touching but as she lays down I enter her slowly, all the way in. When I cant go any further in I stop and let her adjust to me. 

"Are you ok?" 

She looks into my eyes and I see it again. The look she always gives me, the one she gives me when she wants to say more but she just nods. I pull out all the way and then push back in. I'm met with resistance but I get all the way in. She is so warm inside. Her walls wrap around my cock like a glove. I can feel my precum already spilling out. We are going slow. Our eyes haven't left each others. It's like magic. Being with her is like creating magic.

She brings her arms around my back and she is scratching my back and it burns but it feels so good. Eventually we pick up the pace and start fucking harder but we don't take our eyes off each other. 

I feel her walls closing in and I know she is close. So am I. We continue to fuck and before I know it she cums screaming my name. I don't stand a chance with Her screaming my name, her insides constricting my dick and her nails down my back, I cum inside her again and it's like her walls are milking me of everything I got. 

"Mo-?"

Fuck. 

I turn to look at the door and the kid was there. Shocked. She jumps out of bed with the covers around her naked body. I grab the sheets and cover myself. The kid runs back outside. 

"Fuck." She says.

"Hey, Regina. It's -" 

"Stop talking Miss Swan." She says forceful. And shots me a glare like somehow this was all my fault and she had no part in it. 

That hurt.

And it pissed me off. 

She grabs her clothes and puts them on quickly and runs out the door. I'm still trying to process what the actual fuck. 

I put my clothes on and make my way out but I stop when I see them in the car talking. I guess I probably shouldn't intrude but I feel guilty. I take a few steps closer and I hear them.

"Do you love her?" 

"Henry. We are not having this conversation. That's not a conversation we have." 

"But mom come on. It's Emma. I have a right to know if my mom is with someone. Besides, she is different, she is cool so you know it's cool" 

"Miss Swan and I are not together. We were merely just -" she sighs. "We were just, we were both lonely and it helps pass the time." She finally says. 

Ouch. So it was all in my head. The looks, the touches, the cuddles, the kisses, it was because she was lonely and I was available. It could have been anyone. I swallow and turn back around because I didn't need to hear anymore. 

I can't help but fight back the tears in my eyes. How could I be so stupid as to fall- as to like someone as much as I did her. How could I get attached. That was my first rule. Never grow attached. First thing tomorrow when we go out is I'm going to find a car and more gas and we can go our separate ways. They both learned to defend themselves. Henry is proficient with a sword. I'll give them my secondary gun. They can keep all the supplies. I can find more. I always do. I start packing some of my belongings. By the time they both come back to the room I am in the shower because I need to scrub her off my body. 

When I get out of the shower, Henry goes in next leaving us both alone. She looks at me with her stupid eyes and again she wants to say more but I don't give a fuck. It's all just a lie anyways. I turn to leave the room and as I open the door she calls out my name. 

"Emma?" 

Fuck her. I close the door. I don't want to hear it. I already heard it. I make my way into the linen closet and grab a pillow and blanket. I make a bed on the bench in the lobby. She doesn't come out and I didn't except her to. Why would she. I scratched her itch. 

Sleep doesn't come to me. It's nearly morning when I do finally get a little bit. It's not much but it will be enough for now. Today we have a mission.

Henry comes out first follow by her. 

"Hey Emma. What's the plan for today?" He says like yesterday didn't happen. 

"Supply run." I get up and make my way to the car. They follow suit. No words where spoken between she and I but Henry sensing the tension tried to make conversation but it just wasn't happening.

We find a car dealership and we siphon more gas and fill up a few more gas cans.

"I think we may be set, Emma. We have 5 full gas cans." 

Oh now it's Emma huh. Not Miss Swan? Whatever. I ignore her and pull out another gas can we had found and start siphoning more.

I find a car that is suitable for me and I go through the lock box full of keys till I find it. Her brows her crunched but I didn't care. I had my mission and we are parting ways today. 

"Emma, what are you doing?" 

"You have 5 cans of gas. That should get you far enough away from this area. You have enough food if you are careful to last about 2 weeks maybe longer. Henry is keeping my sword and you are keeping my gun. There are extra bullets in the hotel room."

"I don- Emma? I don't understand." 

"It wasn't just passing the time for me." I don't even know why I said anything. But she had to know. I move passed her and walk to the Mercedes. I needed to give the kid a goodbye at least. 

"I was scared. I didn't know what to say." 

I stopped. But I don't turn around. 

"Well you said plenty." 

"It wasn't just sex to me." She says so quietly that I had to strain to hear her. 

"Well you have a funny way of showing it." 

I didn't realize she was walking toward me until she places a hand on my shoulder.

"It wasn't just sex to me. And it scares me. I wasn't ready to admit what I feel for you because I'm afraid that I will lose you too." 

Low blow. How do you stay angry at that?

"Turn around Miss Swan." 

No. I'm still angry. I ignore her request. 

"Emma. Turn around." 

Not doing it. 

She steps around and we are face to face.

"Emma. I'm Sorry I hurt you." I avert my eyes from her and let out a harsh breathe. 

"I'm sorry I hurt you. Emma I don't know what I feel for you but when I look into your eyes I feel safe, like I'm home and that scares me. The last time I felt that way was with Daniel. And I wasn't ready to admit that. I'm still not ready but I can't lose you and not tell you that at least. If you want to leave I won't force you to stay but if you do stay, then let's see what this..." She motions between us. "Is. Where this leads. Because you are my shelter. And it's not because you keep Henry and I safe from this world. But because you keep us safe, here. I know we have only known each other for a little over a week but it feels right.." she places her hand in my heart. "What you probably didn't hear was Henry calling me an idiot."

"Why did he call you that?" I choke out because fuck. How do I leave after this?

"Because I am. And he was right, even if he is grounded. Because I am an idiot, but I'm your idiot. This. Us. It wasn't just sex. It never was just sex. Not the first time or anytime after. It was more." 

I press my lips together in a hard line. I eventually smile. 

"You had me at Miss Swan." 

She rushes into the kiss and I hear Henry yell.

"Finally! You two are idiots! And it's worth being grounded another week to call you both idiots again because really? You weren't going to leave Emma. You love us. And you mom, your an idiot for thinking you didn't love Emma. She is cool in a dorky way. How am I seeing things more clearly. I'm just a kid!" 

"Henry we don't know what this is-" Regina starts to say before he cuts her off again.

"It's love Mom. True love. I know it. It's the way you and Daniel would look at each other." 

He says it like it's so simple. But can it be? 

"Oh and one more thing? No more gross stuff in front of the kid." He points to himself. "It's emotional damaging."

Ok yes I fucken love this kid. It may be too soon to her her that I love her but I do love this kid. He gets in the car and I siphon the gas out of the car I was going to take and loan up our haul into the car. We drive back to the hotel and check everything for unexpected arrivals as we always do. Once everything is safe and secure, Henry goes in the room and showers for the night while Regina makes us dinner. I'm sharpening the sword and cleaning out the gun. We hear alot of groaning. 

Damnit. I check the window and just as I expected, there are at least 30 Zees outside. It's a small herd but with this much noise that they are making, it can easily attract more and this 30 can turn into a hundred in a matter of minutes. The kid comes out of the shower and I nod at him to get his attention. I press my finger to my lips and he understands. She is at his side. And she looks scared a herd this side could probably end up breaking down the glass out in the lobby so we quickly grab our gear and load up the car as quietly as possible. There isn't many by the glass so that's good. They probably don't know there is live food here. 

"What are we going to do?" She ask in a hush voice. 

"Keep quiet, no lights, be ready to leave in the morning. Sooner if need be. Take a shower. Hen and I can finish up." I say to her as I stroke her arm up and down. She leans into my arms and places a small kiss on my cheek. 

"Gross." We hear the kid say quietly. 

I give him a smug smile. 

I motion my head to the bathroom. "Go on." And she listens. For once. 

Henry and I finish packing and getting everything inside the car. I put the keys in the ignition but don't start the car. 

"Are we leaving tonight?" 

"No it's just one less thing to do in case we are over run. I don't want to be fishing for the keys in my pocket." 

"Huh, smart." 

The car is good to go with everything minus us.

Regina comes out of the shower and is dressed in some jeans we found, her boots and a plaids shirt. She looks good but somehow I know this isn't her style. I wonder what she would have looked like when she was the mayor of that small town probably always dressed in designer clothes. Looking impeccable. 

"We should probably sleep with my shoes on tonight. Just in case." 

"Where are we sleeping tonight?" Henry asks.

"In the car." 

We grab some pillows and fresh sheets and covers. I make a makeshift bed in the backseat floor with the extra pillows. It's pretty comfortable considering the back of the car is quite roomy. I motion for the kid to sleep on the floor and then I finish the small bed on the actual seats for Regina. 

"Sleep there tonight. I'll stand guard." 

"We can do shifts. You are going to be tired." She says to me. She finishes with "you look like shit." 

"Thanks." I roll my eyes. 

"Take a quick shower. I'll keep watch." 

I follow her orders and take the fastest shower I can muster because I don't want them out there alone. I change quickly and head back out. 

"Everything ok?" 

"Yes, dear. Henry is asleep and they have been quiet outside." 

"Good." I take a seat on the small couch in the lobby. Close enough to the car but far enough for some privacy. She follows me and seats next to me. 

"So we start our journey again?"

"Yea." 

"Sleeping in the car while we head to Arizona?" 

"Yea." 

"So this is going to probably be one of our last nights with some privacy till we find another shelter, and who knows when that may be right?" 

"Yea." I think I'm following her now. And I smirk.

"So..." She says as she starts rubbing my legs.

"So...-" I didn't get to finish that sentence because there was a loud bang on the glass door. It's a zee but that noise attracted more to the door. She jumps up off me and runs to the car. I follow her and jump into the driver's seat. We wait. If they are going to come in then we can gun it through but not till then. 

Henry popped his head up. "Are we ok?" He ask with a small scared voice. Sometimes I forget he is only 11. 

"Yes kid. Just want to make sure we are ready. Go back to sleep. We leave in the morning. You too." I say to her. She leans over Henry's sleeping form and kisses me on the cheek. 

"Wake me when it's my turn to watch over." 

I nod. I'm not going to but I'll let her think that if it means she will go to sleep. 

It's around 3 am when there is a crash sound from the glass. I had dozed off for about an hour. But I'm fully awake now. I see them pushing there way in. Regina is up and is holding Henry who is also waking up. 

I turn the ignition on and gun the gas. We push through about 4 or 5 Zees till we crash into the glass door breaking more of it. The Mercedes lost both side view mirrors but and is stretched and dinged up but otherwise it's still good. 

We make our way into the highway. I have the lowest beams on. So the view outside is dimly lit. But it's better this way. 

"We will drive for about an hour or so. Try to get some sleep again." 

Henry not having to be told twice does just that but Regina being stubborn as ever climbs up to the front. 

"I'll keep you company." I just smile at her because honestly if I didn't have her there I may fall asleep. We talk about the different states we will be passing as we drive West. She asks if I've ever been to those States and we make small meaningless conversation to past the time. 

"Would you like me to drive so you can sleep a little. I'm more rested than you." She says. 

"Yes maybe that might be a good idea." 

The sun was out already so she would be able to see anything up ahead. I pull over to the side and we switch seats. I fall asleep right away as she drives. 

When I finally start to wake I hear hushed talking between her and Henry. He sounds excited to see the country. I open my eyes and see the time. She has been driving for 3 hours. Damn.

"Glad you are up. We are going to need to fill up the gas soon. We are almost on E."

"Ok. Just pull over where ever." 

She does and before we get out I look around to make sure all is cleared. 

"Pop the trunk and gas." 

I make my way around and pull out the gas can and fill up the tank. It takes 2 and a half gas cans to fill it up since the gas cans were only 5 gallons each. It's almost half our supply but we are just outside of Knoxville, TN. So we can see if we can find more gas there. 

We change drivers and start driving again. 

"So you know since it's the end of the world, think I can learn to drive?"

"No."

"Yes" 

We both say. 

"Sorry. I didn't mean to overstep. I just think it might be wise for him to learn." 

"Youre right. I sometimes forget this isn't the old world.its something he should learn to survive." 

"Yes!" He screams. 

"But you will be extra careful Henry. Driving is a responsibility not to be taken lightly." I try to hide my smirk because yes she is a mom!

We drive for about 20 more minutes before we are inside Knoxville. There's posters saying there is a safe haven 15 miles outside of town. 

"What do you think? Do you think it's real?" 

"I don't know. But I guess we can scoop it out. If it looks shady we leave." 

I'm not sure there is such a thing as a safe haven anymore but maybe it's a slightly more guarded place. 

We follow the poster boards to the location and when we find one that says a mile due north we drive off the road. We see the camp ahead and I park behind some brushes. I get out and cover the car with more tree branches I found on the floor to camouflage the car. I can feel her glare when the car gets more scratched up. She rolls her window down and hands me the binoculars I asked for that we found. I tell them to sit tight while I go have a closer look. 

I can only see walls about 10 feet high and can't really see much else. The front entrance is not to far from my location, they have guards but they are posted high up. I need to get to higher ground. I move a little further away from the entrance because I don't want them to spot me. 

I eventually find a tree that looks good to climb. And start making my way up. I swing the binoculars around my neck and have a look. From what I can see they have the entire camp enclosed with a wall, some from the buildings and others it looks like they made with old trailer trucks and other scratching metals. I do see some weak spots along the camp but those spots seem to have at least one guard. Those these guards are not armed with a gun, they have a spear it looks like. 

I change my vision to another site that caught my eyes, kids. They have alot of kids and it looks like they are playing tag. Kids actually being kids. Henry could make friends. I change again and I see a short haired woman talking to a man with blonde hair, she is pointing at correct directions, at some of the spots I saw that needed mending. She must be their leader. She gives the man a quick kiss on the lips before he turns to leave. She turns and is facing my direction. For a second I get this feeling that she is looking right into my eyes but that can't be. She can't see me from the forest. I'm well hidden. She is probably just observing more weak spots in their fort. She turns to leave and walks into a building. I take a look a little longer at the camp and it seems well enough. I think maybe we can give it a shot. 

I make my way back to the car and tell her about what I saw. 

"Do you think it's safe?" 

"Not sure. They had kids there playing. There was women and children. I think a woman might be in charge." 

"Why do you think that?" 

"There was one showing some man some spots that looked weak in their walls."

"Emma, I trust you. If you think we should go, let's try it." 

"Let's check it out. If it seems legit we stay, if we get a funny feeling, we leave." 

"Ok"

I grab the smaller gun and clip it to my ankle holster. I put the other gun on the side door and tuck in a knife into my wrist as we drive back out the forest and into the main gate. We were told to halt. 

"Henry, stay down." I tell him as I look to her. "Together." 

"Together." 

The same short haired woman comes out and is making her way to the car. The two guards have automatic guns pointing at us. 

"I was wondering when you were going to stop watching us and just come." The woman says to me and I wondered how she knew and she points up to the two guards towers. Oh. As I am about to start talking I hear Regina.

"Mary Margaret?"

"Regina?"

I thank the gods above. They somehow know each other. And I know it's a good thing. 

"How? Oh my god, you guys made it." Regina says. 

"Yea." 

"Come in, come in. Just drive through." She says to us then turns to her guards.   
"Open the gates." 

We drive in and park off to the side. We get out and Regina and Mary Margaret embrace. 

"It's been so long." 

"It has. How's Daniel?" 

I flinch because damn.

Regina shakes her head. 

"I'm sorry. Henry?" 

"In the car. Henry!" She calls out to him. "Oh this is Emma. Emma Swan. She saved us about a week ago." 

"Hey." 

"Hello." 

Henry makes his way over. "Mrs Blanchard!" He runs into her arms. 

They held each other tightly as I look at Regina with a question in my eyes. She understands because she starts to explain. 

"Mary Margaret was from my town. She was actually Henry's teacher at school. When the outbreak happened half the town left to go to government shelters. Half the town stayed."

"It was a terrible decision. When we got to the shelter it was already overrun. When we tried to make our way back to Storybrook it looked like it was abandoned. So those of us that were still alive, we just started traveling, trying to survive. But we didn't want to just survive anymore. We wanted to build. We found this town. It was already structure like a camp we just needed more walls up. We've been here about a year now. We grown our own food. We hunt for game, and anything else we can cook. We event have electricity through solar power and running water."

"This is amazing Mary Margaret."

"I hope you decide to stay. We can show you around and get you guys set up. A few other people from town are here too. I bet they are going to be excited to see you both. Granny is our cook. Ruby helps with the hunts. David helps with security.Oh Graham, Archie are here as well. There's a few more but we have alot of people coming and going. Come, let's show you all around." 

This woman loves to talk.

We stroll through and she pointing out different spots. They have a school for the kids, which is cool I guess. I ask of they have a defense training for the kids. Some type of weaponry teaching and they don't but she asked if I would be willing to start that. Apparently it's not really governed by just her but a round table of people. A committee, she just leads it. 

She shows us where the sleeping quarters are. Every family gets their own apartment. She asks if we will be sharing an apartment or having a eparate one. I wait for Regina to answer. It's different now. These are her peoples. 

"We will be sharing an apartment." She says with such conviction that I feel guilty for doubting my earlier thoughts. She squeezes my hand and the gesture is not lost on Mary Margaret's face. 

"Very well. You can move in right away, that's if you all decide to stay." She says as she opens one of the empty apartments that is fully furnished. It's a two bedroom.

"We will give it a few days." Regina says. 

"Of course. Let us know if you need anything. We have a market set up. It's run off credits. You can earn credits by doing community service on the camp."

"We have some supplies of our own for now but thank you for letting us know." 

"It's great having you both back Regina. We missed you and Henry. Emma it's great meeting you and hoping you plan on staying. We could use someone like you here." 

I nod. And she leaves. 

"Mom, we have to stay. I saw Nick and Ava here." 

"We will give it a few days Henry. We will see." 

"Can I go play with them?" 

"Not yet. I don't want you far away from our sights just yet. You are not to leave without Emma or myself."

"Mom." Henry whines

"Henry I mean it. Do you understand?"

"Fine!" The kid says before storming into one of the bedrooms that I'm sure he has taken a claim to. 

Regina sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"You ok?" 

"Yea, it's all just overwhelming. I thought all these people dead. I've known most of them since I was a child."

"So why did you all split?" 

"Some of us wanted to find the government shelters. Some of us wanted to wait it out. Daniel wanted to go with them. I wanted to wait it out. I felt like I was abandoning the town I grew up if by leaving. So we stayed. I think, if we had followed his gut feeling, maybe, maybe he would be alive.."

"Regina you can't think like that. You can't think about the what ifs. They will only haunt you. You did what you thought was best."

"And it was foolish."

"Reg-"

"Please. I would like to be left alone." 

I try not to let that hurt but it does. 

I walk out the apartment and head outside. I walk along the wall and make mental notes of the weak points. 

"Who are you?" A leggy brunette ask. 

"Emma. You?"

"Red. Where you from?"

"Not here." 

"Clearly. That your Mercedes?"

"Yea. Why?" 

"Like the sword in there. You any good?"

"I can handle my own." Geez what's with the 21 questions?

"You came in with Regina and Henry?" 

"Yes." I tense up because i feel a little protective. 

"You the one who kept them safe?"

"I've only met them a week ago. They've kept themselves safe." 

"Hmm. See you around?" She says with a wink and a wolfishly grin before I could answer her. 

I continue my walk till I make a full circle. I spot Mary Margaret and the blonde tall dude she was talking to when I was scouting the place. 

"Emma, this is David. David, Emma is with Regina's family. She is the one who saved them." 

"Hey, nice to meet you." He extends his hand.

"Same." He has a firm shake. 

"I uh wanted to see if we could go over some spots I saw that needed some added defenses." 

"I like her already." David says.

"Of course. Tomorrow why don't you come by the say around 10am. We can go over what you found." 

"Ok. Well I better check on Henry and Regina." 

"Of course" she says and smirks.

"Good evening." I say and make my way back to the apartments. 

I unlock the door and the living room was empty. I assume both Mills are in their rooms. I grab a blanket I brought up and lay it on the couch. After removing my shoes and jacket I go to lay down. I hear a door open. Im guessing it's Henry as I don't hear her boots on the wood floors. To my surprise it was her, she was barefooted. 

"You were gone a long time." She says.

"I was checking the walls."

"I see. Why do you have a blanket here?"

"I was going to turn in for the night."

She looks at me with such intensity. "You are not sleeping in the room with me?" She asks with such a small voice. 

"I-i don't want to assume and I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"I lost Daniel and I feel like that is my fault. And I need time to sort that out. But you were right. I need to think of the present. I can't live in the past. I think, I know that I want you to be part of that. If you want us."

"Of course I do Regina." 

She gets up and extends her hand to me. "Come along Emma. Let's go to bed.

\----------------------

The next morning I wake up with Regina in my arms. We were both naked. It feels good. It feels right. I have my usual morning wood and her naked form isn't helping. She starts to wake up and her leg rubs my erection.

"Mmm, you can't possibly be hard again. We had a marathon last night."

"Can you blame me? Look at you!" 

She smiles wickedly. And starts to stroke my cock. 

She bites her lower lip and all I want to do is kiss her. This woman is amazing. 

The front door burst open. Regina throws the covers up to cover our breast 

"Henry!"

"Mom, uh Emma hey. Mom can I go outside and play? Please." 

I glanced at the time. It's 9:20..

"Henry you need to learn to start knocking if we are going to stay here."

"We are gonna stay!" He says happily.

"I said we would see. But nonetheless you need to knock. What if I was changing?" 

"Sorry." He actually looks sorry. 

"I have to go meet Mary Margaret at 10 to go over the weak spots." I saw to her. 

"Ok, Henry let us get ready and I'll go with you to the playground. Only till Emma is done with her meeting ok." 

"Deal!" He says as he runs out the room. 

We quickly get dressed.

"Do you think this place could be home?" She ask.

"It seems that way." I was hopeful but we established that hope can be a dangerous thing. 

She gives me a longing kiss before heading out the door to where Henry is waiting in the living room. We make a quick breakfast and head out. She and Henry headed to the park and I head to meet Mary Margaret. 

"Good morning Mary Margaret." I saw after the five minute walk to her office.

"Emma, just on time. I'd like you to meet granny, Graham, you met David, and this is Ruby." 

"We met." Ruby says with another wink.

"Hi." I saw to everyone exchanging handshakes.

"Mary Margaret says you found some weak points in the wall?" Graham says.

"Yea. Well how a out we do a walk through. Better for visuals." 

The lot of us start walking and we go over ways to improve. I glanced over and see Regina in an embrace with a tall blonde woman. There is a little jealousy that goes through my head but she sees us and waves. That small jealously vanishes that instant. Walk through and they thank me for having "fresh eyes". I tell them what we they need to get those weak points better I would be more than willing to assist. 

Mary Margaret said she would be putting some credits in our books for the help today. Apparently they take any help seriously and it warns you those credits. We all part ways and k make my way over to Regina. As I am walking close, I see a man walking towards her too. 

"I knew you would come back to me. We are destined for each other."


	7. Chapter 7

Regina stiffens. Henry runs over to her. I'm still a few paces away from them but I pick up my speed. The guy has a smug look on his face. 

"Get away from us." Regina demands in a voice I've never heard her use.

"Aww, what's wrong Regina, didn't you miss me."

"Hey! She said to get away." 

He looks at me and glares.

"Ahh the savior right. I should thank you for bringing them back to me." 

I get in his face.

"Robin I assume." 

"I see my reputation precedes me." Again with a smug look. I really want to punch him.

"Stay away from them. If you come near them.."

"You'll what?" he challenges.

My jaw tightens. My hands form a fist. I'm seeing red. I want to kill this man. I think Regina senses it because one second I am having visions of my hand connecting with his face and the next she has her arm wrapped around my arm and is pulling me away. 

"Stay away from us Robin." She says. She sounds so strong. I've never heard her sound commanding. It's a turn on. Wrong place and wrong time but damn it if I don't lov-like if I don't like it. 

he starts laughing and blows her a kiss. 

"I'll be seeing you around Regina." 

He calls after as we leave the park. Henry in tow. He is trying to hide the fact that he has tears spilling in his eyes. Regina is crying and looks defeated. I put my arm around her and I pull Henry is close too. I give them both a kiss on her heads as we make our way up to our apartment. Once the door is closed and locked I turn to her. 

"You ok?" 

Henry goes to his room. We both flinch when we heard the door slam. 

"I will be." 

"We should start packing. If we leave now-" 

"No. I'm not running anymore."

"Regina."

"Don't Regina me. I'm not running. We will go to David and Mary Margaret. We will tell him what he has done. But I'm not running anymore." 

"Ok. Ok. Then let's go now." 

"Let me get Henry." She says. I grab her arm. 

"Let me. Please." 

"Ok." She says and smiles. 

I knock on Henry's door. 

"It's open." He calls from the other side of the door. He sounds so small.

I open the door and he was repacking his bag. 

"Hey, you don't need to do that. We are staying." 

"What! Are you guys out of your minds. He's hurt her. He will do it again. We have to leave." He is crying and his arms are wailing around.

"Henry. It was your mom's choice not to leave. She needs to prove to herself that she isn't afraid. That's why she stood up to him. You need to trust her."

"I wanted to kill him Emma. But I just froze. How can I protect her if I freeze?" 

I go to him and he wraps his arms around me and he is sobbing.

"Henry, it's ok. It's your job to be a child. Not protect her." I kneel down so that we are eye level. 

"I know you want to protect her and I love that about you Henry. But it's your job to be a kid. And I know this world hasn't been kind, and you've had to grow up faster but I'm here. I'm not going anymore. It's your job to be a kid and it's my job to protect you both. Got it." 

He shakes his head. "What's mom's job?" 

"To love you and Emma." She says from behind us. We both look at her. Henry and I both in a shocked manner at her words. Love? 

She comes to us and kneels down, she embraces the both of us. 

"Henry, you be a kid. Play, have fun, learn, laugh. Let us protect you. Let us protect our family. But you, you get to be a kid. Robin isn't going to hurt us. We are going to Mary Margaret right now and we are going to tell her what he's done." 

"And if he tries to hurt you? Emma can't always  
be around." 

"Then I will protect us. Emma will continue to train us both but I will protect us ok." 

"Ok." 

"I love you Henry." She says. 

"I love you too Mom." He embraces her again and she is holding him tightly. Her eyes are closed and tears are falling down. I just watching mother and son. They have been through so much and I will do everything I can to protect them. 

There is a knock on the door. They both flinch and look at me with such trusting eyes. I jump up and make my way out to the living room. As I pass the kitchen table I grab my gun. Just in case this mother fucker decides to get some balls and show up at our home. 

I open the door slowly and there is Mary Margaret, David and Graham. 

"Hey, we were just going to see you guys." 

"Can we come in." Mary Margaret says. 

"Yea." They all have this cautionary look on their face. It's making me uneasy. 

Regina comes out when she heard Mary Margaret's voice followed by Henry. 

"What's going on?" Regina asks. 

"Let's have a seat." Mary Margaret says. 

We all talk a seat in the living room. 

Mary Margaret on the single couch, David by her side leaning on the arm rest. Graham brought over a chair from the kitchen table. 

Henry was next to Regina and I was on her other side closes to David and Mary Margaret. 

"What's going on?" Regina repeats 

"It's come to our attention that there has been an incident. And we wanted to get your side of the story." 

An incident? 

"Can you tell us what happened this morning with you and Robin?" Graham ask Regina. 

"It's complicated but this goes back to when storybrook was overrun. Right after Daniel," Regina swallows hard. "Robin started taking an interest in me and as many times as I turned him down he would still try. Finally he started getting forceful. Very forceful. He did things. He would take no for an answer. This went on for weeks till I finally had enough and one night in the middle of the night when the group was asleep, Henry and I snuck out and ran away. We made it on our own for a while till we met Emma. Today, Henry was playing with Ava and Nick at the park when he came up to me and started harassing us. Emma overheard him and told him to stay away. He said he would be seeing me again later,-"

"It was creepy, he was just smiling like a mad person." Henry jumps in.

"Emma Henry and I left and came over here right away. We were just on our way out to speak to you when you came." 

"So no one threatened anyone and no one shoved anyone?" David ask.

"What? No!" Regina says. 

"I told him to stay away or else but never finished it because Regina pulled me away." 

"Is that when you shoved him?" Graham ask.

"I didn't shove him." I say through clenched teeth.

"Well according to him you did. And Regina he says that you went up to him. That you told him you missed him and he rejected you." 

"That's ridiculous!" She jumps up and is pacing.  
"Why can't he just leave me alone. I want nothing to do with him." She starts crying. I immediately go to her and wrap my arms around her.

"It's ok. We can leave this place, continue on like our original plan." I whisper to her as she is sobbing in my arms. "Look I know it's our word against his but that man is unhinged and dangerous, he is lying." 

Mary Margaret steps up and wraps her arms around Mary Margaret and I reluctantly let go to allow her to comfort her.

"It's ok, shhh it's ok. I believe you Regina." 

"Mary Margaret-" David says

"No David. I know he is your friend but I've told you he gives me the creeps and he is always making the women here feel nervous. You get him out of here or I will." She demands. 

"We can just kick him out. We don't turn people away. How else are we supposed to start working towards making the world right again when we send him off to his death out there." 

"I don't care about that David. We need to do something." 

"If I may, what if we implement a restraining order type thing for him. He must stay away from you at all times Regina. If he breeches that, we lock him up." Graham says from his chair.

"A restraining order didn't do anything before the world ended you think it will do something now?" Mary Margaret said to Graham.

"We will enforce it. Like you said Emma, it's his word against yours. And he said you shoved him and you all but admitted to threatening him." 

"Because of what he's done to my family!" This guy is pissing me off. Of course the boys club protects their own. 

"Family? You all just met a week ago." He says

"Graham, that's none of our business." David says.

"Look, just stay away from him and we will issue him the same warning. If he comes around you or does anything come to us. Don't engage. We will handle him. But you need to stay away from him as well."

"We will. But if he back for her like HE said he would and tries something we will defend ourselves!" I tell him making sure not to show that has any room for discussion.

"Fair enough." David says. 

"Come on, Graham, we need to go talk to him." 

David turns to me, "for what it's worth, I would do the same, you protect my family. And im sorry Regina. I know you and I know you wouldn't lie but we have to somehow learn to all live together. If you need anything let us know." 

They all leave after Mary Margaret promises to ensure our safety. 

"Mom this is bullshit. He is lying and getting away with it." Henry says. 

"I know." She says quietly. I don't even think she cared that he cursed.

"We could leave. We could get out of her and never look back." I say to them.

"No. We are not running. Let's see how a few days go. Maybe having you by my side and them telling him to stay away he will." 

I don't like it but I understand her need not run and want a sense of some normalcy. For Henry to grow up with some kids his age and maybe just maybe forget that we are fighting to live. 

"Ok. A few days. But you can't go anymore alone. At least till we know he is over his obsession." 

"Ok. Same goes for you Henry. I don't trust him to not go after you." 

"Ok Mom." 

"So um what do you guys say to some lunch? Then maybe we can go for a walk." 

"That sounds lovely." She is trying to sound happy but I know it's on the back of her mind and I can't blame her. So we eat some mystery cans and head out. We are walking along the small paths that looks like it was a bike path at one point in time in this gated designer community development. I spot him a few yards away talking to some dude. I shot off a glare and put my arm around Regina. It was a little possessive but I wanted to make it clear that I'm not just someone who saved her. 

She leans into me and links our hands. I can feel his eyes shooting off daggers at me as we continue to walk. We make small talk, PG topics since Henry is with us. Our likes and dislikes. What we were into before the end of the world. I learned that she was an amazing cook, she loves apples and makes the best lasagna. She misses being able to eat fresh apples and I make a mental note to find her some.

We continue on and pass a few people she used to know. Many giving her warm hugs and telling her how much she was missed. She introduces me to these new faces and I'm greeted warmly. We make our way back to our apartment and make a quick dinner. We are all tired for the day and just want to sleep. Henry opts for sleeping with us tonight. Though he is getting bigger he is still a child in many ways and being close to his mom helps with the monsters of the night. 

I wake up in the mode of the night because I just had a irking feeling. I go and do my checks around the apartment. It has a bolt lock and everything seems to be good. I make sure all the windows are shut and locked as well. As I am checking the one to Henry's room I take a peek outside and there a few yards out I see a figure just staring in our direction. It's very dark and I can't make out who is it but I know. It's him. 

I make a mental note to bring this up to David. I know he is part of the boys club but he has a wife and son do I will plead to that. Maybe he will do something. At least if I bring this up and any other infraction this piece of shit does when the time comes they will do what's right. I head back to the room and lay under the cover but I brought the gun in with me and it's off safe just in case and within arm's reach. She turned her body and is now laying half on me. She is a Goddess and yes I can admit that it's early but I am head over heels in love with her. 

\----------------

The next day we pick up the apartment and for a while it feel likes it's a not the end of the world. Like we were just getting ready to take Henry to school and then head to work ourselves. This is what it would have been like. But then maybe not. Her husband would not have been dead. And I would be alone. That thought haunted me. I know it's my own insecurities but I can't shake the feeling I'm living in the shadows of her real love. This thought puts me in a dark place and it's sullied my mood. 

Henry wanted to check out the school with the kids. It's mostly just the kids learning how to garden, build things, etc thing to help with the survival. But it's a good thing for him to learn so we go. She keeps trying to make conversation but my answers are short and I know it's not her fault but its just a feeling I can't shake. I'm in love with her but living in his shadows. 

"Hey what's wrong? Talk to me Emma?"

"It's nothing. I'm fine." 

"Clearly. What is it?"

"I'm just tired Regina." 

"You can tell me you don't want to talk about it, you can lie to yourself but you can't lie to me Emma. I don't deserve to be lied to." She says and walks away. 

Fuck. Good going Emma!

I run to her side.

"Look I just feel like, I just feel. I don't know it's my own issues. It's not you." 

I look down in shame because she doesn't need this and it's really my own insecurities. She hasn't done or said anything to warrant this.

"What's going on in that brain of yours?"

"I just, I fuck what is this so hard!" I groan out.

She is smirking.

"I love you too." She says.

"You do?" 

"I do." I don't say the actual words but I feel it. 

She smiles at me and reaches for my hand to resume our walk back to where the kids were all learning how to garden.

I stop her from walking by pulling her back.

"I do you know. I just I'm scared to say it. I feel like I'm I don't know not good enough or like it's all going to come crashing down. I just feel like I don't deserve you. And I feel like it's all going to be taken from me."

"Emma, I've only had 3 great loves in my life. Daniel of course, he taught me HOW to love, and how to live right back. I will always miss him and he will always be in my heart. Henry, he taught me the purest kind of love, unconditional love. And my last great love is you. I know it's far to soon but I do love you Emma. You teach me how to be strong in that love. How love can heal, how it can mend." 

There are unshed tears in my eyes because I don't know how I got so lucky to have someone as perfect as her. She reaches up and places a kiss on my cheek. 

"Oh gross." We hear Henry say. 

"Perfect timing kid." 

We all laugh.

"Hey what do you guys say we go to that store and see what they have? Mary Margaret said I have some credits in for the work I helped with yesterday."

"Can we get candy, if they have any?" 

"Oh please?" Henry and I both give her our biggest puppy dog look and she just rolls her eyes. 

"I'm in love with a child." 

I grin because it's true. 

We make our way to the store and right above the story it says Granny's general store. 

We walk in and the door chimes. 

It's pretty empty and there isn't a whole lot of pickings but we were able to see a few things, there was a couple of cans of soda which we begged Regina into allowing us to get, we also got some venison and items to make a stew. It cleaned us out of the credits but it was well worth it. Granny was nice and told me how they get their items. Most people barter with each other and Ruby also goes out for runs to get items. I ask if there are items they are looking for and she gives me a list. We have a few of these items. I tell her I would come back and maybe we can do a trade. I saw Regina eyeing some flour and other baking items. I want to get it for her, of course for completely unselfish reasons. Not at all because I want her to bake me anything. Not at all.

As we are walking out, Ruby walks on in.

"Hey Blondie, fancy seeing you here." She says in a flirty tone. The glare Regina gives her is not lost. 

"Uh hey Red, hi." 

"Regina."

"Miss. Lucas."

"Henry." Henry says.

I bust out laughing. This kid! I swear.

"So I hear you are good with her hands, Emma. Come find me if you ever want to get them dirty." 

"Uh" 

"Hunting, Emma. We need more hunters and gatherer. No all of us can rely on our looks alone."

"What's that suppose to mean!" Regina snaps.

"Oh nothing just making conversation. See you around Emma?" 

I give her a lame smile as I wrap my arm around Regina.

"Come on baby, let's make dinner." I saw. 

As we are walking toward the apartment Regina finally speaks. "She was flirting with you." 

"Yes I guess she was. But it was pointless. I'm spoken for."

"Damn right you are." 

"Ohh you cussed mom." 

"Tsk tsk tsk. Language Regina language." 

She rolls her eyes at me and yes I deserved it. 

We get into the apartment and there was a flower right outside our door. Can't be sure who put it there and even if it was done on purpose but it gives me an uneasy feeling again. 

We leave it and head inside. I make Regina and Henry stay by the front room while I check out the apartment just to make sure. Everything looks to be in place and there was no one inside. I get back to them and nod that all is cleared.

Regina immediately goes to make our stew while Henry and I start working on the 1000 piece puzzle we found in one of the closets when we first arrived. We have the outside of the puzzle completed. That's the easy part, now we are trying to get the inside done. 

We got about a quarter done when Regina calls us to dinner. After washing our hands we all take our place at the table. Henry is seated at the front and Regina and I on the side of him. We keep stealing glances at each other and boy does it do things to me.

"You guys are being gross again." 

"What? We haven't said or done anything!" I defend.

"Your face is a dead giveaway. Don't play poker Emma." 

I blush cause damn he just called me out. 

"It's true you know Ms Swan." 

I roll my eyes at her. Traitor. 

After we finish up dinner, we clean up and send Henry off to get ready for bed. She can I are on the couch cuddling. She is running her fingers up and down my leg and I'm running um hands along her side. She is leaning into me with her feet tucked under her. She looks so small. Her hair is in loose curls since her shower. She smells so good. 

"Do you think," I take a deep breath. "Do you think if the world would not have gone to shit, we would have still found each other?" 

She is quiet for a long moment and I'm not sure if she is going to answer me. 

"I think we would have eventually yes. I think Daniel would have loved you and I would have been torn because I think I knew the moment you saved us and I looked into your eyes that I was yours. And if we met before all of this, it would have been messy. Everything happens for a reason but I know you are my future." 

She lays her head back down on my shoulder and we are both lost in thought. I'm falling hard for this woman and it scares the hell out of me. 

"You are my present and my future Regina. I think my whole life I have been searching for a home and shelter even before the world ended and all this time I thought it was a place but it was you. And Henry. You are my home. You are my shelter." I want to say the words. It's right there but I don't.

She looks up at me with tears in her eyes. I think she is trying to see if there was any falseness to my statement. There was none. She captures my lips in a heated kiss. 

We are making out on the couch for a few moments then she climbs on top of me with each leg on either side of my and I can feel her heated core. Grinding me. She removed her shirt and reveals her black bra constricting her breast. I reach around and unhook it releasing her breast. I take one into my mouth and the other in my hand, cupping it while I'm licking, sucking her other. She lets out a moan and my dick stirs. 

"Emma." She whispers. 

I move up to her neck right under her ear and lick her along her jaw. She tilts her head up and her breathing is hitched. She wraps her arms around my neck pulling me closer and she grinds harder into me. 

"Baby." I beg. For what, I'm not sure. For everything. Her all of her. 

She tugs at my shirt. And pulls it over my head. I reach for the back of my bra to unhook it.once released she goes straight to my breath kissing and sucking them as I did her moments ago. My hands are on her hips moving her body into mine and I'm meeting her. Just creating a friction. 

"Regina." I moan because though I love this. I need more. She slowly gets up and unbuttons her pants and slides down her zipper. Slowly very painfully slow she takes her pants off. She is just in her panties. I'm sporting a major erection and I can see the hunger in her eyes. She drops down to her knees and slides her hands up my legs with her thumbs tracing the outline of my dick. She winks at me before taking my pants zipper down. She pulls out my dick but leaves the pants still in place. 

Her head immediately starts bobbing up and down and her mouth is stretched by my member. 

Her warm mouth taking in every inch of me. I can feel her nose on my stomach each time she takes me all the way in. The sensation of feeling the back of her throat is going to be the end of me. 

Gluck, Gluck, Gluck. I love that sound. Its my favorite sound I decide. 

I'm so close to Cumming. I think she senses it because she doubles her efforts. 

"Fuck....Regina. oh fuck baby. Oh God I'm gonna cum. Fuck." 

She looks up at me and the slight with her mouth wrapped around my dick and the wink she gave me does me in. I cum, spilling rope after rope into her mouth and she continues to suck it out of me, drinking it up. When I finally stop cumming she releases me and gets up, removed her panties and sits on my lap. 

We kiss again.

"Fuck you are so beautiful." She smirks at my statement. She is grinding on my again getting me hard. Okay her down gently and start kissing down her neck, the valley between her breast. 

I take my time exploring her breast and body. By the time I reach her core she is dripping wet. I slowly start licking her clit. Making sure to drink every drop she offered. Sucking on her bundle of nerves and driving my tongue into her hole. She is whimpering and moaning and it only encourages me to continue my assault. 

She finally screams out my name as cums all over my mouth. With my tongue buried inside her. 

I pull my pants down and plunge my cock inside her still soaked hole. She is so warm and wet that I slide in. Her arms snakes around my back bringing me in closer. Her nails digging into my skin. I pull my dick all the way out leaving just my head in and ram back into her. I stay inside her allowing her body to stretch and feel every pulsing inch of my dick. 

We repeat this numerous times and each time she moans in pleasure. 

I sit up and wrap her legs over my shoulder and start pounding again into her setting a fast pace. She loves when we fuck like this because I'm so deep inside her. We are moaning in unison reaching a high plateau. She cums again on my cock coating my dick with her juices. 

"Turn over baby." We never done this way yet but she follows my instructions, her face looks a little nervous.

I line up my dick to her entrance and slowly push into her. And it's so damn good. 

I lean into her by her ear. How beautiful she is. It's a there but this isn't the time to tell her so I pepper her I with kisses and hopes she understands. We start slow and I can feel her relax into it. My pledge to her my devotion to only her and I think it's something she needed to hear. I'm still holding her, hugging into her back as I plunge into her. 

I kiss her shoulder leaving kisses along into I tilt her head to the side and capture her kiss. We don't lose eye contact. Her walls are closing in and tightening around my hard member. She cums and two pumps later after her walls close in on me I cum. Spilling my seed inside her. 

There are tears in her eyes and as I pull out I turn her around and embrace her. I pray I didn't hurt her. I wouldn't forgive myself if I did. 

"What's wrong baby?" 

"I never knew it could be so gentle that way." She says between sobs. 

"Baby, I." God I want to say it. I'm such a fucken pussy for not saying the words. "Of course I would be gentle. I don't want to hurt you. This should be as pleasurable for you as it is for me."

She looks into my eyes with tears filled in here. "He was never gentle and that's the only way he would do it."

Robin. That fucken bastered. I'm going to kill him. 

"I'm so sorry Regina. I didn't know. We won't ever do it that way again. I'm so sorry." 

"No. I needed it that way. I needed to know that it can be good. You made it good. I love you." 

She lays her head on my shoulder. A few minutes pass as I'm lost in thought of all the ways I'm going to kill that piece of shit when I hear soft snores. 

Of course leave it to her to bring me back out of my rage. I lift her up into my arms and she wraps her arms around my neck as I carry her to our bedroom bridal style. I gentle lay her down and wrap the covers around her. 

I turn to leave and she mumbles in her sleep. 

"Where are you going."

"Check on Henry. Make sure everything locked" 

Not sure if she heard me or not but as I'm about to step out the room she says in her sleep. "Don't ever leave me."

And I couldn't. My heart and soul belongs to her. 

After checking to see if everything was locked I head back to the rooms. The clothes left on the floor thrown everywhere. I check on Henry who is sound asleep. I close his door and head to our room. I leave it slight cracked in case Henry needs us. I lay down beside the love of my life. And drift off to sleep. 

I wake up to the smell of food. I look around to her side of the bed and she is gone. I get up and throw on a shirt. I head to the kitchen and she is wearing one of my shirts with short shorts. God she looks good. I kiss her shoulder. 

"Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning dear. Coffee?" 

"Please." She stirs the instant coffee and it's good but it's not the greatest but I've missed it so much that I can't complain. 

"I'm going to tidy up before Henry wakes." 

"I'll help." We go to the living room and start to pick up the discarded clothes. 

She smirks. "hand them over."

"Hand what over?" 

"Emma don't be silly. Hand them here." 

"Baby, what are you talking about?" I've no clue what she is wanting. 

"Emma, my underwear and bra is missing."

"What? You sure you checked ever where? Let me look under the couch."

"It's not there. Emma it was here last night."

"Maybe it's missed with the clothes." 

"It's not there." 

I grab the pike of clothes in her hands. It's not there.

"I told you. Not there. Emma?"

"It has to be here, it wouldn't just walk out of here." We both turn our head to the front door. 

Oh no. 

"Regina, did you step outside?" 

"No."

"I double checked that it was locked last night before checking on Henry. It was locked."

"Are you sure?"

"It was locked." I get up to check the door to see if anyone messed with the lock. I open the door and where there was only one flower there was now two. 

"Get Henry up." I go to grab my gun in the room and change. She runs to get Henry up and dressed. She come into the room to change as well.

"Do you think it was him?" 

"No doubt it was and I'm going to kill him."

"Let's go to Mary Margaret and David."

"What do they can give him another restraining order? No I'm going to to him." 

"Emma, we don't have evidence it's him. They will say your are picking fights. Let's go to them." 

I sigh. 

"Fine. Let's go."

We make our way out and head to the round table office. It's what I call it. They call it headquarters but there's a fucken round table. 

"We need to talk to Mary Margaret please." Regina says to some secretary type lady sitting in the front. 

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No but it's an emergency."

"One moment." She picks up a two way radio. 

"Headquarters to Mary Margaret, Mary Margaret we need you at the front please." 

"On my way."

We wait a short moment before Mary Margaret and David come out. They have concern written all over their faces. 

"He broke into our apartment and stole my underwear." Regina yells. 

"How do you know it was him, did you see him?" Graham asks from the door. 

"Who else would it be?" I say annoyed that this guy is defending him.

"Oh I don't how about the same person who stole nearly every other woman's underwear last night, including Granny's." He shudders. We all do. 

"What?" Regina asks and turns to Mary Margaret. 

"Someone stole everyone's well every woman's underwear last night. We have been getting complaints all morning."

"It was him. I know it was. We've been getting..."

"Flowers left on your door? Yes they all got that too." 

This doesn't make any sense. What is his game. Ohhhh....

"It's him. He is trying to throw us off his scent. But it's him. I saw him standing by the tree the other night looking at our apartment." 

"What!" Regina says. I flinch because I forgot I didn't tell her. "You didn't tell me that Emma!" 

"I didn't want to worry you." 

"I need to know these things Emma!" She is raising her voice. "What else are you keeping from me?" 

"Nothing. That was all. It was the one time. Baby, I promise."

"That's a little convenient don't you think, you happen to see him the night before and don't bring this up to anyone and then the underwears go missing and now you decide to come forth with it?" Graham says. 

"Dude what is your problem? You protect him but ignore the pleads of others. Mary Margaret you said he has given other woman the creeps right? Let me guess it was deputy dopey here who said he would have a talk with him. Wonder how that conversation went, wait it didn't happen did it?"

"I, he, there was no indication that he was doing anything." 

"Graham, I told you to talk to him. I told you he made Mary Margaret feel weird." David says. 

"Come on, so he gets a little close to the women he talks to-" 

"More like traps them into a corner." Mary Margaret chimed in.

"What a minute, Graham are you, are you gay?" I ask. Already knowing the answer.

"I don't see how that is relevant to this conversation but yes I am." 

"And you like him, don't you?" I ask. 

"That's none of your business." He demands. 

"Answer the question Graham." David says. 

"Yea ok yes I do so what!"

"His mind is clouded that's why he excuses his behaviors." I say to David.

"Graham, give me your gun. Youre no longer the sheriff here." David says. 

"You can't do that!" He says.

I put my hand on my gun at my waist and step in front of Regina and Henry. 

"Graham. Look we will find a better placement for you, we just don't think playing favoritism is best for this community and you letting Robin let away with this isn't ok." 

"Fine! Whatever." He hands the gun to David. "Your making a big mistake." He says before leaving. 

"Hey, you want the job? You seem to be hyper aware. Regina was a good mayor and I trust her judgement. You think you are up for it?" 

"I am." 

"Regina, I wanted to talk to you as well. I committee and I think that since you were mayor of storybrook maybe you would like to join the committee as well. That's if you guys plan on staying."

"Let's play it by ear." I say. "First things first, we need to go speak to Robin. Regina stay here with Mary Margaret." 

"David, ready?" 

"Let's go." He says.

We kiss our women and head out. 

"I'm sorry, you know for not doing more. I should have put a stop to it a long time ago." David says with guilt in his eyes.

"Let's just get this guy." 

We get to Robin's apartment which was way to close to my own for comfort. But whatever he is going to get death it. We bang on the door but there is no answer. 

David moves the knob and the door opens. 

I grab my gun and clear the first room. We make our way to the bedroom and it looks like he was out in a hurry. The stolen underwear including Granny's were on the bed. They all look more work less the same but I know Regina's is missing, I remember her panties clearly. I spend all night watching her grind on me with them on. 

"Regina's are still missing." 

"How do you know." He looks so confused. 

"Uh um Regina and I are together. I know what she was wearing, last night." I say with a blush and I'm not sure who is more red from embarrassment. We walk out of the apartment and Mary Margaret and Henry are running towards us. I have a sinking feeling. 

"He took her!" Mary Margaret says. 

"Emma. He took my mom." Henry says crying into my arms. 

"She is gone." He says again.


	8. Chapter 8

Why didn't I say those words. He took her and I've never said them. If no when I find her I will never let her go a day without telling her. 

I assembled a team of men and a few woman to help us look for them. I have a map spread out and I'm going over it while David is getting the teams set up. Graham has begged for forgiveness. He said he had no idea he would do such things. I tell him to stay away from me but David said he was the best aside from Ruby at tracking people down. I reluctantly agreed to let him help. If it means we get Regina back then I will do anything. But I'm not going to forgive him. He allowed this maniac to continue doing this and making excuses for him when people, when women have asked for help. He did nothing. So no I won't forgive him but he can start to make things right and help us track them down. 

We gathers the knives, Spears, guns and any weapons we can find and make sure everyone has one. Not only are we going to look for her but we have to remember we are in zee country and those are threats we can't forget. 

Granny came out with canteens of water for each group. It's not much but w don't know how long we will be out. Henry is at my side and hasn't left it. As we are going over the maps my arm never leaves his shoulders. I don't want him to worry. 

We assembled into 4 teams. 

David took the north with Phillip, Eric, Al and Eugene. It's funny they all look to be a Disney Prince. All good looking men if you were into men. I dubbed them the Group Charming.

Graham's team consist of some guy named Lance, Arthur, Killian who was way to flirty with me, and Lance's wife Guinevere. The took the east. They were Group Camelot. 

Mary Margaret took the South with 7 short men who I can't remember their names. That group looked like snow white and the seven Dwarves. So you can guess what their name was.

And lastly I took the West, my group consist of Ruby as our tracker, Will, August, Fa and Merida. We were Group misfits. 

We went over the maps and everyone had there areas to cover. 

We all have a walkie talkies. We are making good time in getting everyone assembled and ready to go. Henry was begging to go but I tell him to stay. He needs to be here if she gets away from him and heads back. He knows I just didn't want him to go and he stays. I know he was scared. I made him a promise to bring her home. 

"Can you give her something?" He says.

"Of course." I say as I kneel beside him. He wraps his tiny arms around my neck and hugs me. 

"Tell her I love her." He says fighting the tears back. I am too. 

"I will." I choke out.

"I love you too Emma. Be careful. Bring my mom home." He says so much more grown for his age. 

I love you too Henry. We will be back soon. Your mom is gonna be ok."

I was shocked at how fast it all seems to be going. We were able to assemble men quickly because everyone said they knew Regina was a good mayor and she was fair. They wanted to help her. Again my faith in humanity is restored. 

We head out and start searching. They were on foot so they couldn't be too far ahead. From the time they left to the time we left it was only maybe 25 minutes. And there's no way she would be walking willingly so he must be dragging her and pushing her. Which means it's slowing down their advancement. 

As we are walking through the woods I have an Erie feeling about this. Something about these woods feel like I've been here before but I know that can't be true. It's the first time I've been in these parts. But something in me says I've been here. Maybe it's just all these trees are mixing together and I'm scared of losing her. 

"You love her don't you?" Ruby says.

"Yea." 

"I'll lay off the flirting."

"Thanks." Her attempts at flirting were weak at best. 

There's a moment of quiet.

"What's your problem with her anyways?"

She sighs really big. 

"I dont have a problem with her. It's just in Storybrook she had everything. We grew up together, went to highschool together and she always had everything. The perfect boyfriend who became her husband, she was mayor, big house, she had everything. I was a high school drop out working at a diner that my grandma owned. I hated her because I wanted to be her. But I don't want her hurt. She was a good mayor. She is a good mom and she never treated me like I was nothing. I guess I was- am just jealous. But that's why I'm here. I want to make it right."

"I appreciate that. You know she doesn't feel like she is perfect. She doesn't act that way either."

"I know. She-" we hear a snap and a lone zee comes out. I go to it and slice through it's head. This one was freshly turned. You can tell the new ones from the older Zees. It's the blood..the older the mushier their blood is.

We continue walking in silence.

We are about 2 hours in when Ruby sees indentations on the group. We all stop while she is checking it. She is looking at indents on the ground to see if it's from them or from previous hunting parties. I think she makes a decision that it's more than likely from them because she says this way and starts leading west.

The woods have Zees roaming around and that's not lost in our search. We know what's at stake here. We can hear they. Groaning and the noises are getting closer. I can't shake this feel I'm getting. 

We hear a snap of a twig up ahead and all our attentions goes to that. We see a few Zees but they seem to be walking around aimlessly. Thats when we hear it. Regina's screams. I'm not sure which directions it's coming from but Ruby seems to be looking to our right. I turn to look that way. The Zees start moving that way too. They seem to think it's coming from that direction so that's good enough for me. I radio in to the other teams that they are in our area. We move quickly ahead. But can't seem to find them. We take out those Zees because we don't need them turning up later to cause more problems. 

Ruby says there's a cabin ahead that she has stop at frequently when she needs shelter when out for hunts. We hear the sounds of groans coming our way. Shit. More Zees. Not what we need to be dealing with right now. No doubt they heard Regina screaming too and we're just late to the party. We must be close. I wanted nothing more than to run to her. Find her but we were starting to get surrounded. 

We make a defensive move to rid ourselves of the Zees. We were able to clear them all. We start walking again but as we start moving we hear Merida scream out in pain. She was bit. A zee had her arm. He came out of no where. I quickly slice through his head and he drops dead. There is a bigger pack of them coming in our direction, I'm sure they heard Marisa scream when she was bit. There's no way we can clear them without more loses. I turn towards Regina's direction and back at the direction of the Zees. Time seems to be standing still. This can't be happening. I can't let him hurt her. I grab my gun so we can start taking out these zees. Marida is still standing beside me. I look at her and she has a look in her eyes. It's a determined looked. She starts to speak softly.

"Regina saved me when I was younger. I was playing in the edge of town when a bear came up to our picnic and started charging forward. She grabbed me and got me away from the bear. He nearly took our her head. That's how she has that scares above her lip, she she ducked down she hit her face into the table. The sheriff was able to shot the bear dead." Marida says. She was quiet for a moment then she continues. Turning to me she says.

"Tell my brothers I was brave." Then she runs towards the zees. And leads them away from us as they start ripping and eating into her flesh.

"Merida! No!" I yell. Fa, grabs me to hold me back. "No!" I say again.

"She is gone. Emma, she is gone. She was bit you know she was dead the moment that happened. Don't make her sacrifice be in vain. She is gone." Fa tells me. 

"We got to go Emma." Ruby says.

"Ok. Ok." I say 

We move quickly out getting as far away from the Zees as we could. We continue on searching for them. Ruby taking the lead. It's like she is smelling the air, using her nose to track or some type of 6th Sense. An other few hours has passed by the time we stumble onto a cluster of cabins, Ruby says these are the ones she was talking about. We are checking a few cabins we came across. And see nothing. We continue walking and meet up with Group Charming. 

"Anything?" David says.

"No yet but we heard a her scream, it came from tbis direction."

 

We finally get to the cabin at the end and we hear shuffling inside. I take a peek inside and I see him standing in front of her.

We surround the cabin. Ruby and I getting to the front door. The others at the windows in case he tries to make a break for it. 

"You bitch!" Smack. Sounds like he smacked her face.

"You will never have me again. Emma will find me! She will always find me!"

I have my gun ready and I kick in the door. They are startled. He quickly grabs her and uses her as a shield. Her shirt is ripped and hanging off her body, her lip is busted and bleeding. He is covering himself with her body so we have no clear shot.

"Emma!" She says. Relief in her eyes. 

"Stay back. I'll kill her I swear I will." He says putting the knife into her neck.

I'm seeing red. My vision has narrowed. He has a knife to her neck and in pressing down into it. But otherwise no gun. He is only about 3 feet from me in this tiny shack of a cabin. 

I take a small step forward.

"I said stay back!" He screams. I take a small step back. I want to kill him but I don't want her hurt in the process. I can't risk it.

"We are going to leave and you are not going to follow us I swear to God I will kill this witch!" 

I look at Regina. She has determination in her eyes. We are communicating with slight shifts from our eyes. He understands what I am trying to say. She very subtle nods her head. She lifts her leg bending at the knee and before he has time to realize she was moving she slams her back foot into his shins, he goes down from the impact, she twist as he lets go of her and pushes off him and brings up her hand into his nose with her palm. He immediately falls back. He has blood coming out of his nose, gushing. I'm already at her side by the time her hands come back down from her hit to his face.

He is groaning from pain. "You bitch, you broke my nose!" His hands are covering it. 

she kicks him in the balls so hard that I almost felt sorry for the guy because ouch I think I felt it. I make a mental note to never get on her bad side. Because ouch. Now this was rather anticlimactic for me so I'm assuming it is for you all to right? But here's the thing, Regina needed to find her own strength. She needed to be the one to stand up to him..she needed to do this. I couldn't be her savior, not this time. She needed to be her own savior. Don't get me wrong I want to kill this piece of shit. I want to make him scream in pain and then to him to a tree and let the Zees eat the shit out of his brains but this isn't about me or what I feel he deserves. This is about Regina and her healing. So I had to let her do this. She smashes her heal on his balls and you can almost hear the crunch. When she was donre I put my arm around her and start to lead her away.

"Are you ok?" 

"What took you so long?" She says.

"Sorry." To take her in my arms. I sigh in relief. She is back in my arms where she belongs.

We are making our exit so we can wait outside while the rest of the teams come and collect this piece of shit. As we are walking I hear him scream. 

"You bitch!" I turn to see him running towards us with a piece of broken wood in his hand from where I kicked the door in. I shove Regina out of the way and then I feel a sharp piercing pain on my side. This fucker stabbed me.

Bang! 

I heard extremely loud ringing in my ears. I go down immediately. The pain was unbearable. I don't know what the bang was or where it came from.

Bang!

But I hear her screaming. "No, no, no. Please. No." 

No? Why is she saying that? I look down at the pool of pool coming out of my stomach. Oh.

I'm in her arms and looking at her face. Her beautiful, beautiful face. I lift my hand to her face. 

"Home." I choke out. 

"Shh." She says. She is crying. I wipe the tears from her eyes. 

"You are my home. I, I lov." I say as my eyes close.

You know they say that when you die your whole life flashes before you eyes and I guess you can say that's true. Because my whole life flashes before my eyes. My whole life. Less than two weeks ago was when I life started. The day I met a beautiful brunette and her kid. The day Regina and Henry came into my life was the day my life started. The day my life had meaning. The past two weeks flashes before my eyes. 

Driving up to her when I heard her screams for help, the looks she gives when she she thinks I'm not looking, dancing with Henry, dancing with her, Regina reading Henry a book and I'm sitting close by pretending to be sharpening my sword, she looking at me like she knows what I'm doing and not at all reading louder so I could hear. Kissing her, being inside her, holding her in my arms at night whispering I love her as she sleeps, wish, god how I wished I could have more time with her, raising Henry and I see another small child, one that we created together, our family, making that magic we created when we are together. I see Henry pushing the baby on the swings while we are watching our boys play from our blanket on the grass.

I hear her crying and whispering in my ear and she is holding me and rocking me. "Don't leave me. Please stay with me." 

I'm trying. Baby I'm trying. The pain it's too much. I think I'm losing alot of blood. Baby there's so much I need to say. Can you hear me? Regina are you listening? I loved you the moment our eyes met. I loved you the moment you said 'that was incredibly foolish and stupid..'because it was. I've loved you then. Regina, you have to survive. You have to keep fighting to live. You have to make it. Baby are you listening to me?

"Stay with me" I hear her saying again before I can see and hear nothing again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me...

Beeping is what i wake up to. Where am I? Regina! Shit is she ok? I try to open my eyes but it's hard. I feel like I've been drugged. Did Robin do this? I'll kill him if he hurt her. Open. Open your eyes. I can feel my eyes fluttering. Move. Move your hand. My finger twitches. 

"Emma?" It's her. She said my name. I feel the warmth of her hand wrapping around nine.

"Emma come back to me." 

I'm here Regina. I'm here. 

"Doctor Whale I think she might be waking. Her hand twitched."

"She could be. she might still be under the medication. It might be a while before she wakes though. Let's just give her body time." Whose voice is that? I don't recognize it.

"Thank you Dr Whale." 

Oh right. I was stabbed. I don't feel any pain. It might be the medicine he said I was on. Am I at a hospital? Did the camp have a hospital? No that wasn't in the tour. But how did they get such strong drugs?

I have so many questions but no one seems to be able to hear me. I need to wake up. 

Emma wake up! Get up. She needs to know your ok. Wake up. You can look into her eyes, those loving eyes that you long to always be at the other end of. Wake up. Wake up. I twitch again. 

"Emma can you hear me?" 

Yes!! I can hear you Regina. I can hear you. 

"Emma come to me. Come back to me baby." 

I'm trying Regina. Everything is dark but you are my light. I'm going to you. I'm trying baby.

"You test results came back Regina. Positive." The man's voice said again.

I hear her breathe hitch. "Thank you" I hear him leave again.

Positive? What's positive Regina? What test? Are you ok? Did he hurt you? Tell me! 

"Emma, I need you to come back to me. I need you because I can't do this alone. Emma, we..."

We what baby? What is it? Tell me.

"Emma, we are going to have a baby." 

A baby? Oh my god Regina! We are going to have a baby! We need to get a crib and diapers, we need a car seat and bottles. And and and- wait Regina. Zees. How are we going to raise a child with Zees? 

"I can't raise this baby alone, I need you, Henry needs you. So you come back to me do you understand Emma Swan! Come back. Henry needs his mom too."

Mom? Henry sees me as his mom? I won't I leave him or you. You won't be alone Regina. I'm here. Ill always be here.

"I love you Emma. I love you." 

"I-...lo-ooh"." 

"Emma? Doctor!"

"Yes?" 

"She just spoke." 

"Ok. Let her come out of it. She needs to find her way back. I'll just check her vitals." 

"Baby find your way back to me. Come back." 

I'm trying Regina. I'm trying. Baby we need to make the camp safer. We need to make sure the..

"Zom-" 

"There she spoke again."

"Zom? I think her body is just making noise Regina." 

"What if I? Do you think it could help?" 

"No. Just give it time. Let her heal naturally. Now if you don't mind I have other patients to help." 

"Ok." 

Hey asshole, do you have to talk to her like that! 

"Ok Emma. Let's finish our book. What do you say?"

Ok sounds good. I'm just going to sleep for a while. Regina? I love you.

"I love you Emma." 

\----------------

Beep beep beep.

What's... happening? What's..that sound? God why does it feel like I'm fading.

"She is crashing again!" 

Who is crashing? What's going on? Why am I so tired.

"We need you to step out Mayor Mills." 

"No. I'm staying with her!"

"Please. If you want us to save her you need to step out." 

"I love you Emma. Come back to me." She says while someone pushing a cold mental thing on my chest.

"Clear."

Ouch you son of a bitch that hurt! That was a jolt of energy. It was short lived though. I feel tired again.

"Again." 

"Charging."

"Clear."

Son of a bitch. Do that again, do that again.

"We got a pulse." 

"Check vitals."

"She is stable." 

I'm tired guys can we take a break?

Im out again.

\----------

"Emma, please. I need you be to strong for us. I need to to wake up. Please. Henry misses you. I miss you." 

I'm awake Regina. God why can I open my eyes. Why can't I use my voice. Regina please hear me.

"Emma, I need you please. I love you. Come back to me." 

"I'm here Regina. Please hear me. Please."

"Emma?" 

"Regina. Please hear me." 

"I hear you! Emma!"

"Regina." I slowly open my eyes.

There you are. 

"Doctor whale she is up. Emma, your going to be ok. You scared us."

"How long?"

"About a week." She has tears in her eyes. 

"Come." I left my hand to her and she comes in and we embrace. She captures my lips as the Doctor comes in. 

"Emma your awake. Let me just check your vitals. How are you feeling?"

"Thirsty." My voice is hoarse. 

"Well you been out for a while. I'll get a nurse to bring in a cup of water." 

"Henry?" 

"He is ok. He is with David." 

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?" 

I shake my head no. 

"Emma what do you remember?" The doctor says.

"We were in the cabin and Robin had Regina in a hold, he was going to kill her. She was able to get away but he attacked us from behind. He stabbed me. That's all I remember." 

They both give each other a look.

"What?"

"Emma you don't remember Robin putting the cuff on you?" Regina ask.

"No" I'm so confused.

"When he stabbed you he out the cuff on you like the one he put on me. Then he shot you. David shot him." 

"We got you to the hospital as soon as possible. I should have listened to you Emma. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. If I had just listened to you. I knew he was unstable."

"Regina.."

"No this is my fault. When he was talking about being destined for each other because of being true loves. I knew he didn't take the rejection well but I didn't know he would go that far. I'm sorry I went to meet him against your wishes. I just thought that if he knew that i was happy. With you he would let this pixie dust thing go. He would see that it was wrong. That, it was a long time ago. That you are my true love, you are my happy ending. I'm so sorry Emma."

"So there's no zombies?" I'm almost disappointed. Almost.

"Zombies?" She repeats. 

"I think I was dreaming about zombies." 

She smirks at me. It's the smirk she always gives me. 

"What?" 

"We were watching that stupid movie you insisted on us watching the night before the attack Emma." 

"Oh. Right. Yes that's right." Well that explains the weird dream. God it felt so real. It was like it was actually happening. It was only a dream. 

"I have something to tell you Emma." She says nervously.

She takes a deep breath. "It worked Emma. The spell worked. We are having a baby!" 

"It worked." I repeat. 

"It worked. We are going to have another child." 

Yes! That part was real. My life with her was real. Is real. I smile up at her.

"I love you Regina Swan-Mills."

"I love you Emma Swan-Mills."

The end.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had two people reading this story and they couldn't agree on which ending they liked best. So this one is ending number one and the other one is a few chapters longer. So you call can decide which you like more.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the beginning of the alt ending since my two readers couldn't decide which they liked more. This was is longer and has more chapters then the other ending. So hope you like it.

"stay with me." I hear her say over and over again. I'm trying, my god and I trying. I don't know where I'm at and i can't open my eyes. I try to talk but nothing seems to be coming out. 

"Do you think she is going to make it?" I hear her speaking. She is close by. I want to reach out to her. To ease her worry. I want to scream out that I can hear her but again nothing comes out.

"We took out the piece of wood from her side. She has a nasty infection and I gave her what little antibiotics we had. The rest is up to her." 

I hear shuffling. And a chair is grabbing across the floor and then I feel a warm hand on my wrist. 

"Emma, you listen to me, and you listen now. I will not lose you. So you better wake your self up right now! Do you hear me Miss Swan?"

Loud and clear. 

"You can't just come into my life, barge into my life and turn it upside down. I didn't want to love you. I didn't want to love anyone. But you made me. Your stupid smile and your stupid charming ways, your an idiot you know, but your my idiot so you need to wake up. Please wake up." She is crying. 

Baby I'm here. I'm awake. God why can't I talk?!?!

Move. Move your hands, open your eyes. Say something. Anything. Just do it. Give her hope. 

"I love you." She whispers into her sobs. 

I love you too baby. I love you so much. I promise I'll make this up to you. I'll spend my whole life making it up to you. Just please don't cry. I love you.

"Ilovyo" there I said it.

I feel her head leave my body.

"What? Emma? Do you hear me? What did you said baby?"

Yes that's what I've been trying to say. I hear you. 

"Baby are you hearing me?"

Yes.

"Baby squeeze my hand if you can hear me.

Great. Really. I barely got that out. Ok let me try. 

"Emma? Baby are you still with me?"

You didn't feel that? I gave it my all. Ok moving doesn't really work geez what drugs do they have me on?

"Emma lets try something else. Can you open your eyes?"

No. 

"Try to open your eyes."

Ok let's try this. 

"That's it Emma. Just like that. I see your eyes moving. Try to open them." 

They aren't open? This is harder then I thought. 

"Baby I know your there. Come to me."

Ok let's try talking again. One two three go just say her name. Regina. Just say Regina. It's easy just say it. Re gin a. Say it. Regina.

"Rewinda” 

"Are you trying to talk baby." 

Yes. 

"Baby I hear you. Youre doing great. Just come to me." 

I'm feeling tired. I think maybe I need to sleep a little bit.

"Baby I'm here ok. I'm not leaving your side. I love you. Your doing great just come back to us." 

\-------------

There's a knock somewhere. I still don't know where I am. 

"How is she doing?" That's Mary Margaret's voice. I think she is talking to Regina. 

"Hanging in there. She spoke about 3 days ago. Well tried to. But hasn't said a words since. Whale said it's the infection. That's why she can't wake. How's the wall coming up?" 3 days! I've been out 3 days! Regina we need to talk about this. You know I can't adult. You need to make me get up.

"It's good. Her ideas actually made it stronger." 

Of course it did. I'm a genius.

"Good. I'm sure she will be happy to know."

"Is there anything you need? I know you haven't been out since you all came back and she's been out but if you want to go out and get some fresh air I can stay with her."

Wait no Regina you gotta get out baby. Get some air. You don't need to be babysitting my body.

"Thank you. I'm ok right now. I just don't want to leave her side."

But you need to take care of you too baby.

"Well the offer still stands. I saw Henry playing with Ava and Nick. How is he holding up?" 

Answer the question. How is my Henry?

"He is good. I think he is happy now that he doesn't need us to constantly be on him now that well now that Robin is gone." 

Robin's gone. Good riddance. 

"Well he looks happy. Well as much as he can be."

"He misses her." 

I miss him.

"Well the committee is going to be meeting soon and since you are now in it we wanted to see if you wanted us to maybe meet here. Everyone understands you don't want to leave her side. I think we all would be the same way too if it was one of us."

"Thank you, I appreciate that. Yes if you all don't mind coming." 

"Ok how does tomorrow sound?" 

"Perfect. I'll be here."

I'll be here too. 

I hear the door close.

"Well it looks like it's just you and me. What do you say we read again?" 

Ok. I'll lay here and you read.

"Ok baby. You just lay there and I'll read."

Wait, did you hear me? Regina. Can you hear me? 

"It has been said by many that a true love story has no happy ending simply because the truest of loves never ends. It is immortal. This is the kind of love that lives forever in your heart as a feeling you will always feel, a place you can always return to..."

Her voice is fading out as I drift back to sleep. 

\-----------

"Wa-wa-"

"Emma?" 

"Wa-ter"

"Emma! Your back. You came back to me." 

"Water." My throat feels like the desert.

"I'll be right back." 

I hear her getting up and I slowly start to open my eyes. I see bright light coming from the opened curtains. 

"Here, sit up slowly, let me help you." 

I sit up. And my eyes are still adjusting to the light. She keep staring at me, waiting. 

"How long was I out?" I vaguely remember her saying 3 days so it was much to my surprise when she said.

"About 11 days." I can see the worry etched into her face. "How are you feeling?" 

"Ok I think. Henry?" 

"He is at the school. He missed you." 

"I missed him. I missed you."

"I missed you so much."

"Robin?" 

"Dead. Ruby shit him after he stabbed you. He just missed your kidneys. Dr Whale gave you the last of the antibiotics they had. Are you in any pain?"

"A little but it's ok." 

It's like she couldn't wait to have me in her arms because the next moment she rushed into my arms and held me. A moment later I heard her sobbing. I ignored the pain on my side when she shoved into me because she needed reassuring. 

"I'm here. I'm here." 

"She scared me Ms Swan. I can't lose you. I can't go through that again. Not with you."

"I'm here Regina. I'm here." She leans her head back into my shoulder and I'm biting down on my lip to stop myself from groaning in pain because of the pressure. She looked up and saw the pain in my face 

"Oh God. I'm so sorry Emma." She moves and I immediately miss her warmth. It was worth the pain to have her in my arms. 

"Let me check your dressing." 

She goes to check it and gets fresh bandages to cover it.

"It looks like it's healing nicely but I think once your up for it we should take a trip to Medic and have them take a look."

"They have a med here?"

"It's really just a room. Dr whale is a doctor though. He helps out of his apt. It's not to far so once your feeling up to it we can go."

"I think I need a while. It hurts a bit to move."

"No problem dear, we can wait for a while. We are in no rush. I.."

"What?" She never finished her sentence.

"I was so worried Emma."

"I know. I heard you." 

"You heard me?"

"When I was out. I heard voices. All the time. Not like I hear voices but like I heard talking, Henry, Mary Margaret. I heard you. I tried to talk back but nothing ever came out."

Her cheek redden because she did confess alot of things that I am assuming she would not have told me just yet. 

"Are, are you hungry?" She ask. To change the subject no doubt.

"Regina?"

"Yes?"

I stand up and though it was painful, so painful I stand because I need her to know. I go to hurt, sharp pain each step, she meets me half ways.

I out my hand on her cheek. 

"Regina. I love you. I'm so sorry I never said it sooner and I will spend each day of my life making sure you know how much I love you. How much you mean to me." 

She has tears in her eyes. 

"I love you too." 

We embrace again and God it feels like coming home. 

\----------------

Later that day we head over to Whale's house. He is the camps doctor with very limited supplies. I feel guilty for having used up all the supplies of antibiotics but to my defense I didn't ask for them I was sort of in a coma. 

He looks over my wound and asked a few questions. He was overall pleased with my recovery. After I get the good bill of health minus the bed rest and limited physical activity.

I turn to Regina. 

"Hear that? Hands off!"

She raises her eyebrows at me. 

"Point taken." I get up to leave.

"I'll just be right out. I have something I need to talk to the doctor about." She says. 

"Oh ok. I'll just be outside." 

I wait for her outside and watch the kids run along. It's funny, these kids have no idea what's really right outside these walls. They have no clue just how much these walls protect them. I hope they will never have to know what the world outside is. 

I hear the door open and turn to face her. She looks a little pale but seems to be ok.

"All ok?"

"Of course. Let's get you home."

"Already trying to get me alone huh? I saw as I wiggle my eyebrows. 

"No funny stuff remember?"

"But?" I saw as I pout. 

"No buts! Rest." 

I grumble because I am a child whose favorite toy has been shelved. 

We make our way back home and she prepares dinner. I'm curious about that she wanted to stay back to speak to the doctor about. My jealous is showing its ugly head. 

"So...everything ok with the doctor?"

"Huh?"

She heard me. 

"Everything good? At the doctor's office?"

"Oh yea. Of course." She smiles. It's a nervous smile. Doesn't make me at all feel like all is good.

"Okay. Well I'm just going to lay down. Today kind of took alot." 

"Of course. I'll bring your dinner to you." She says as she places a kiss on my cheek.

"We ok?" I have to ask because she hadn't been her since we have been back. It's starting to really sorry me. 

"Of course. Im just tired." 

Henry decides this is the perfect time to come home.

"Emma!" He comes running to me and wraps me in a hug. Regina winces because she sees the pain I immediately am in.

"Henry be careful. She is still wounded." Regina scolds. 

"It's ok." I say to her. "I missed you too Henry." I hug him back. 

She stands by the kitchen watching us, Henry is telling me all about what I missed. About how his mom was mopping around while I was out, about Ava giving him a kiss on the cheek because he was sad I was out. There's that thing in her eyes again. She turns back to making dinner as I turn to her. 

We finish dinner and Henry gets ready for bed. They practice noise and light restrictions so we make sure that the lights are out by sundown. That means getting ready for bed is done early. Unless we use candles or flashlights it's pretty dark. Henry kisses us and heads to bed. 

Regina helps me to bed and for the most part she is quiet. There's something on her mind I just know it. 

"So are you going to tell me what's going on? Don't say nothing because youve been inside your head all afternoon and evening."

"Emma there's something I need to tell you..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not over. I have plenty more for this alt ending. Honestly I like this one too. There's a few more chapters still for this one.

"Emma there's something I need to tell you..."

I'm nervousness about what it is but I don't say anything. I let her find her voice and tell me what it is she needs to say.

"I'm pregnant."

"Youre pregnant." I whisper back.

"Yes. That's what I had to speak to Dr. whale about. He confirmed it today."

"We gonna have a baby?" I say with a smile on my face. 

"You're happy about this?" 

"Why wouldn't I be?" 

"I thought I don't know I thought you wouldn't be. Given we are barely surviving the end of the world."

"Regina. End of the world or not I love you and I want this. Don't you?"

"I do. More than anything I do. Im just scared. It's hard enough trying to raise a preteen let alone try to raise an infant in this world."

"As long as we have each other and Henry, we will make it. Regina..." I got to her despite the pain. "We are going to have a baby. I'll do whatever it takes to protect you, Henry and this baby."

"We're going to have a baby." She says and she finally smiles. 

\-----------------

A few weeks pass and things have been going good with Regina's pregnancy. I've been going out on searches for supplies and always make sure to find items for Henry and the baby. Since the end of the world there wasn't a big need for baby supplies at the babies r us store j was able to get quite a bit of things that we would need. Including items Regina would need to help with the pregnancy like prenatal pills. So that's been helpful. What hasn't been helpful is all the Zees making life miserable.

We have been getting more breeches in the walls with Zees. It's been a nightmare actually because they have been coming in on some weak spots in the walls that we have fixed numerous times. 

We've lost a few people, good people and the overall mood at camp has been somber. I can't really blame them, they have all know each other since the beginning of time it seems. 

Regina is always so scared when I volunteer to go out with the search or hunting parties. She knows I'm always vigilant but she worries. It's the mom in her. She always holds me tighter at night when I get back. 

Henry has been adjusting well. I teach the kids twice a week how to use weapons. We have them up on the walls something's when we are clearing some of the Zees who are at the walls so they can see what they are capable of. They need to fear the Zees and not grow comfortable because we are behind the walls. Some parents didn't agree but when we had the breeches and a few of the kids were playing "run from the Zombies" and a few kids didn't run fast enough because they would stop and go stop and go Everytime they would get close. They came around to the idea of having them train. 

I don't like the idea of feeling like we are safe because we have these walls. As long as the Zees are out there we will never be safe. Same goes for people too. We had a small group who tried to break in and take our supplies. It turned ugly and well they all lost their lives. They wouldn't surrender. 

So after that we started rotating more shifts for night watch. Everyone had to pull their parts. I took double shifts to cover Regina's because there was no way I would have my pregnant girlfriend out there. A couple of guys did the same for their girlfriends or wives. 

After coming in to the apartment after finishing my shift, I was exhausted. Regina was waiting up for me as she always does. She doesn't sleep well when I'm not home. I change into my PJs which is mostly just a muscle shirt and boxers. I crawl into bed and into her waiting arms.

"Everything ok?" 

"Yea. It was mostly quiet out there except for a few Zees making some noise." 

"Will we be ok?" 

"Yes it was maybe 3 of them. They were by the entrance. If they are still out in the morning we were going to hop over the wall and take them out." 

"Whose we?"

"David, Lance and myself."

"Emma." She says sternly.

"I will be ok baby." 

"I just worry dear."

"I know. But I'll be ok. So how's the little nugget?" Trying to change the subject and there is nothing better to get her distracted then to talk about Henry or the nugget. 

"He is good. I thought I felt him today. It was like little flutters. Dr whale said it's normal at this stage in the pregnancy."

"That's cool. Is the bean doing it now?" 

"No, pretty quiet at nights." I lay my head on her belly but not putting too much pressure. It's a habit that I started the day we found out she was pregnant. I talk to the blob, sometimes I'll read but mostly I just rub her belly and tell him that I love him and his big brother and Mom. She says to stop calling the blob a him because it could be a she. But she calls the nugget a he too so she can't say anything. 

"Are you moving around in there for mommy? Will my little bean move for me?"

I feel she laughing. 

"Why is our child always a food name to you?" 

"I like food?"

"So you are going to eat our child?" She says amused.

"I'll eat you." I saw and wiggle my eyebrows. And lower myself down her body.

"You're an idiot."

"Yours."

I start kissing along her thighs and she is squirming and moaning. 

I move up to her core and start slowly kissing her everywhere but where she wants it most. Her breathing is erratic. I'm so turned on and by the squirming she is doing is anything to go by so is she. 

"Emma." She begs. 

"What do you want?"

"Emma, I want you." 

"What do you want me to do?"

"Fuck. Emma?" She is whining now. And fuck if it isn't The sexiest sounds. 

"Tell me what you want me to do Regina."

"Fuck. Me" She says between moans. 

I start liking her clit between her folds. She is moaning my name and whispers she loves me. It's makes my heart soar to hear she telling me she loves me. It's all I ever wanted. 

"Sheriff we have a situation, come in sheriff." We hear on the 2 way. It was Ruby as head patrol on night watch tonight. 

"Fuck!" She screams out in frustration. 

I move up. To her. Place a delicate kiss on her lips and reach for the radio. 

"Go for Swan."

"Umm those few Zees just turn in to about 4 dozen."

"Fuck." I saw to no one. 

"Ok I'll be there in a few. Radio in the others."

"Got it." She says.

"Sorry baby, duty calls."

"Emma?" I can hear the fear in her voice.

"I'll be safe. I'm coming home to you." I tell her as I kiss her lips then I kneel down to her belly. "And to you peanut." And kiss her belly. 

"Emma. I love you." 

"I love you too."

I know she is scared. Everytime I go out we go through this. She gets overly scared that she will lose me and I know it's because of Daniel. He went out with a team to search for food and supplies with Robin and a few men from their group and a not all of them made it back alive. She told me that a a few days after she told me she was pregnant. I know she told me the story because she wanted me to know why she worries so much when I go out. Because she fears I'll end up like Daniel. I try to reassure her that I won't but she always says it's not something that I can promise. So now I just says I'll be safe. 

I grab my gun and grab my sword and make my way to the front gates where they were. As I'm walking David, Mary Margaret, Graham and Mulan join up with me as we make our way over. 

Ruby reported that one of the Zees bumped a car about a mile down the road, and that lead all these Zees to it then the ones making so much noise brought them over. So here we are about 4 dozen Zees pushing at the gates which are threatening to fall. We move the cars to line up on the gate to help it from falling. 

I jump up on top of one of the SUVs and with some of the Spears we start driving it into their brains. One by one they go down. The noise keeps attracting more but we are to finally clean them out as the sun starts to rise. We are dirty, sweaty and have some blood on but we finally finish. We make sure the gates are secure and after we check once more that all is good around the perimeter we head to our own apartments for a much needed shower and rest. We said we would meet again later in the afternoon to go over how to secure our walls. 

When I get home Regina of course was waiting for me by the door. She tries to go in for a hug but I stop her. 

"Believe me there is nothing more that I want to do then to hold you baby but I'm a filthy mess and I don't want you to get all bloody. Where's Henry?"

"Youre my filthy mess but I love you. Go shower but I expect a make up hug. And Henry is at Ava and Nick apartment down the way."

"Just a make up hug? Not a..." I wiggle my brows. 

"Go shower Ms Swan." She says as she turns to head into our room with a little sway in her hips. 

After my shower I go to our room and there laying in the middle of our bed is the most gorgeous woman I've never laid my eyes on. And she is naked. There is a small baby bump that started to show about 2 weeks ago. She is at the end of her first trimester and it's been pretty good considering it's the end of the world. She curls her finger at me but doesn't otherwise doesn't speak.

I make my way to her and I kneel at the end of the bed and kiss her feet. I'm not a feet person at all but she has the cutest little feet I've ever seen and if she asked me to suck them I would, because there's nothing I wouldn't do for her. I don't right now because she didn't ask. Thank god. So I stick to kissing her feet. I take my time kissing one and then the next. 

I slowly move my way up to her legs, knees, thighs. I see the glistening of her swollen clit. I want to very much devour her. But I take my time. I kiss right above her nub and move up. I kiss and lick along her hips and pelvic. Her little baby bump, moving along the valley between her breast. I'm worshipping her body and she is allowing me to. 

I take each breast one by one into my mouth, flicking her nipple with my tongue. I'm rock hard but it's not my need, this morning it's all about hers. I move up again and kiss her on her neck and trail along her jawline. I finally reach her mouth and she moans into the kiss, she allows me access and our tongues battle for dominance. She is grinding from under me. It feels so good but I'm not done. I kiss the tip of her nose and whisper her her to turn over. I'm not done worshipping. I lift up from her body as she turns over. 

I start my decent on her body. Starting at her neck.i moved her hair aside while I suck on the back of her neck. She arches into me and the way her butt wiggles makes my dick even harder. It takes everything in me to not shove my cock inside her.

I move along her shoulders making sure to stroke her and rub her muscles. I lick down her spine and she arches her back and moans again. I'm at the small of her back and she is clutching the sheets in her hands and biting into the pillow. I kiss the top of her butt and trail along her line, using both hands to squeeze her cheeks. She lifts her ass in the air and she is dripping wet. I take a few licks of her sweet juices but I make my move down. I have a job to finish. I continue along down her thighs, legs and the soles of her feet. Massaging them as I finished. Her skin is so soft and warm. I'm addicted to her. I'm not ashamed to admit this.

I move along up to her, she is panting and my dick is pointing straight at her ass. I open her legs just a little and use her juices to coat my cock. Once it's nice and wet, I push the head in. She moans into the pillow. Her arm reaches around and grabs my thigh and squeeze it, pulling me in more. I push a little more into her. She is moaning and moaning into the pillow. 

When I am finally fully in her I stop all movement. Allowing her time to adjust to my length. I kiss her shoulder again and whisper in her ear that I love her.

"Oh God, Emma. I love you." She gets out in a raspy breath. 

I start moving out and back in. It's slow at first. I'm laying on top of her, body to body and it feels so good but she wants more. I lift myself up and move her body so she is laying on her side. I push in her again and again each time a little hard but still slow. Her velvet walls contracting my dick is going to send me over the edge. 

I pull all the way out and she lays on her back. I go down to lick her clit. I'm raging hard and want to fuck her so good but all in due time. I'm licking and sucking on her clit. The little nub is in my mouth and I bring one finger up to her entrance and push in. She screams out my name.

"More." She says breathlessly.

I insert two and then a third. As I fingering her and sucking her clit, I reach under to stroke my dick because I need some type of relief. 

I'm pumping her and fisting my dick. She cums all over my mouth and I drink her up. I move up again and shove my cock inside her. Her legs are wrapped around my body and I'm slamming into her. She is still coming down from her orgasm when I start pounding into her. The build up between her orgasm and me fucking her brings her to her second one.she has her arms wrapped around my neck and is biting into my shoulder to keep from screaming out. 

Being inside her and feeling her walls close in around d my meat was hard not to come right here, right now. But I want to bring her to another one so I continue to pull in and out of her. We have been fucking so hard that her head is on the headboard and Everytime I slam into her the bed bangs against the wall. That was giving me more motivation. She cums again. 

"Fuck! Emma. Emma. Oh. Fuck. Yes." 

Her arms and legs loosen around me and I move off the bed bringing her closer to me by her legs. She smiles at me while I grip her legs and lift her up. She wraps her legs around me as I carry her to a wall. She is kissing me feverishly and running her fingers and hands along my biceps. I know she has a thing for my muscles. She told me it was one of her turn on which is why I wanted to fuck her against the wall. I wanted to full fill one of her fantasies of being taken against the wall while be carried. 

Which her back up against the wall I'm holding her legs which are wrapped around me. My dick is pointing straight up at her.

"Guide me in." I say and she snakes around her arm and reaches for my dick. Her small hand is wrapped around my cock and running it along her slit. Coating it with her juices. I could cum right now with what she is doing but I desperately want t to fill her up. I moan into her ear when she guides the head inside. 

"Oh fuck." She says. 

"You are so tight baby."

"You're so big Emma. Fuck." 

I lift my head from her shoulder and look into her eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too Emma." She wraps her arm around my neck and I start a burtal pace. 

After a few minutes, she cums for the third time. I slowed down and carry her back to the bed. Im still buried inside her as I sit on the edge of the bed. She starts moving her hips while straddling my dick. My hands are at her waist helping her. Squeezing her ass and trying my hardest not to pop my load inside. It's been taking me every ounce of strength not to cum. 

"Oh baby. Fuck. Im- ahh. Yes." She says and I feel her walls closing in. 

"Fuck. Oh yea baby squeeze my dick."

"Fuck. Emma. Oh fuck, I'm cumming." And she does. She is leaning against me completely spent. I'm still inside her and moving her up and down. I'm not sure if she could cum again but I'm still hard as a rock and I need my release now. I tap her to indicate that I need to get up. She gets on the bed and help turn her around. She sticks her ass in the air and I align my cock to her and slide in. This is going to be quick because I'm already there. After a few moments of pumping into her. Rubbing my hands along her ass and ok maybe I also rub at her back entrance a little with my hand. Can you blame me? I put a little pressure on her tight little hole and I imagine what it would be like to fuck her in there. Shes told me that she's never done anal and to be inside her that way is what sets me off. I cum rope after rope inside her swollen pussy. I'm still pumping and spilling my seed in her and both of our fluid mix spills out of her wetting the bed. After I drain the last of what I had. I bend over and slowly slide out, extra careful because of how sensitive she is there after 4 orgasms. I kiss her neck.

"Marry me?" I don't know where that came from. Hell it's not like there's a city hall or anything to make it all legal but before god or whatever deity there is, in front of Henry and our friends, I want to marry this woman. Now ok maybe this wasn't the best time to ask her but it's my truth. I want her to marry me. 

"What?" 

I help her up and I go down to my knees. 

"Regina. I know it's not, I know we don't know if we will be alive tomorrow, with the world the way it is, I don't care about that. I love you and in front of whoever, no one, just Henry, I don't care. I just want to marry you. I want to belong to you and you to me. Regina Mills, will you marry me."

She is quiet for a moment and I have to be honest. I'm getting a little nervous. 

"Yes. Yes I'll marry you."

"Yes?"

"Yes Emma." 

I jump up and smash our lips together. Yes it may seem silly to some, getting married and bringing in a child at the end of the world but fuck it. If it's love it's love. People did this in the stone ages or whatever why can't we? Granted there wasn't a horse or undead trying to eat us but still.

"I love you, I love you. I love you." I say between kisses.

Some time later we are tangled in each other's arms laying in bed. 

"Apples." She says.

"Huh?" 

"The baby is craving apples." 

"Oh the baby huh?" 

"Yes and if you love me you will steal Granny's apples. She is hording them." 

"Anything baby." Yea no. I love her but I will not take on granny. She scares me.

We are silent for a while. Then she looks up at me.

"You know I already belong to you right? My heart is you." She says to me.

I didn't know. I know she loves me yes but to have her heart. Like this, I didn't know. I always go back to Daniel. Her first love. How can I complete? 

"Stop thinking so loudly." She says. "Don't doubt that I love you and I'm madly in love with you. Emma I know it's still so new and we are moving fast. It's been a few months but I feel like, I know this is where I belong. Here." She places her hand on my heart. "I belong here, I'm safe here. And I'm so in love with you. It's fast yes but that doesn't mean it's not real. So please darling, don't doubt that."

"I love you Regina." I don't have ways with words like she does. But I will spend the rest of my life showing her how much I love her and our growing family.


	12. Chapter 12

Regina is now going into her 6th month of pregnancy. Time has been flying by. We have had the occasional zee coming through but overall it's been quiet. We have been able to scout for more supplies however everything that is close by is dried up. And that is where we are today. 

I'm at the 'round table' trying to talk some sense into these people. They don't think we should send a group out further. The last group that went we're attacked by Zees and other survivors. Not everyone made it back. And they couldn't call for help because that run was over 80 miles away. But we have comb through everything here. 

"Look I understand that you are fearful of another attack but there's nothing within a 80 miles circle from us. We have to expand!" I'm getting frustrated.

"I agree with Emma. We need to send a party out." Mulan says. She and I've gotten close as the months have passed. After the whole Robin thing she has really had my back. Apparently the two bangs that I heard was from her and Ruby after he attacked me from behind. Pussy. 

"And who would we be sending to their deaths?" Mary Margaret says.

I roll my eyes because we are dead anyways whether we send people out or have everyone here and starve to death. 

"I'll go." I says and wince because I feel the heat of her glare. Regina's eyes snapped up to meet mine.

"You'll go? Without discussing this with me."

"Regina, it's my idea. We need to send someone. You need supplies when the baby comes. I can't send others to get what our family needs."

She doesn't say anything. She knows that I'm right, she just doesn't like it. 

"I'll go with her." Mulan says. I knew she would volunteer to go. 

"I'll go as well." Ruby. The other one who has gotten close and saved my ass a few times.

"I'll go to." David says. So far it's just been women. The Disney Prince group has been pretty quiet except for David. They are all pussies. Scared. They let others do their bidding. Never getting their hands dirty.

"I'll join as well." Lance says after David.

"We have a team now. I think we should take overnight supplies. Since it's a bit of a distance and we need to search as many stores and buildings as we can we may need to hunker down for the night." 

"When do we leave?" David says. He is ignoring the glare coming from Mary Margaret. She isn't happy about this. She doesn't want us to go but she hadn't been out of these walls since the Robin attack. She just doesn't get it. She lives in a fantasy world, one that doesn't exist anymore. 

"Tomorrow morning should be good." I say to the group.

"Alright. Who other than the round table do you think would be good to help while we are out?" Mulan ask.

"Al, Will and August. They have proven to be trustworthy and they are good with the sword." David says.

"Ok let's meet at the gate tomorrow morning at sunrise. Let's get an early start. The sooner we get there the faster we get home." I says. Everyone gathers their belongings and heads out. I linger a bit because Regina is pissed. I go to her side. And rub my hand on her arms.

"No. I'm mad at you." She says pouting. I love when she pouts. It's super cute. She gets mad when I call her cute when she is pissed. So I don't say anything.

"Gina, come on. You need vitamins, the baby is going to need things. Things we don't have here."

"I know. I just don't like it."

"I know. You do know it kills me leaving you right?"

"Yes." She sighs. "Just come back home to me. Don't be a hero." 

"Ok." I smile at her.

"Don't be an idiot. You see trouble you go the other way."

"Ok baby." 

I help her up and we make our over to the school which is just a class room with about a dozen kids. There was about twice as many but after the last horde got through we lost alot of kids. Poor Henry was at our sides 24 hours a day. He even had to sleep in the room with us till Regina was ok with him sleeping back in his room. Those couple of weeks sucked. She now let's him go to school without one of us there but he isn't allowed anywhere else unsupervised. 

After collecting Henry we head to the apartment to let the kid know I'll be on the next hunting party. His little lip was wobbling and he has unshed tears. He shoved his head into my chest. Regina had to walk to the room because she told me later it was the same reaction Henry had with Daniel. 

After promising the kid that I'll be home he relaxes but he was attached to my hip just as his mom was. Henry was super excited to be a big brother and was hoping for a sister. He said he liked being the man of the house. Something we have been teaching him what those responsibilities include. And he has taken it in stride. 

After tucking the not yet too big to be tucked in pre teen we get to our room. We made love for a few hours before laying tangled in each other's arms. Her head was laying on my shoulder. It wasn't until a few moments after we were both lost in thought did I feel her tears pooling on my skin.

"Regina?"

"I'm ok." She says clearly not ok.

"Baby, look at me."

She looks up and I see the worry in her eyes. I feel the lump in my throat.

"I'm coming back. I promise you."

"Don't ma-"

"I promise you. I will do whatever I must to ensure I am back in your arms."

She lays her head back on my shoulder and sometime later she falls asleep. There were no words said. 

I wake up before sunrise and head into the living room. I was playing with some twine made of bendy mental. I was just mentally preparing to leave behind the 3 people I love most. The three people I live for. One of which isn't even born yet. 

I didn't notice her coming over and sitting by me until I looked up.

"I'll see you tomorrow you understand me Miss Swan!" It wasn't a question. It was a statement that we both knew I had to obey. 

I grab her hand and slide the twine on her ring finger. Her tears spilled as did mine as I kissed her hand with the twine ring. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too Emma." She says before walking me out the door. I already kissed Henry before I went to the living room. I didn't want to wake up the kid. 

We said our farewells and kissed again before I make my descend down the stairs. I know she was watching me. I felt her. 

As I'm walking to the round up I remember the day after I asked her to marry me. She was in the bathroom having just finished a shower. She didn't know I was home yet but the door was just slightly opened. I wasn't trying to be a creep. I was just lost in her beauty. She was looking down at her hands in front of the mirror and she looked sad suddenly. I wanted to ask her what was wrong. Go to her and make it all better. But then I saw it, she was taking her ring off. The wedding ring Daniel gave her. She closed her eyes and held the ring close to her heart. 

I felt like I was watching a private moment. I slowly made my way back out the room. I know losing Daniel was hard on her and I know that he will always been in her heart. I just hope I'm not competing with his shadow. There is no way of measuring up to that.

When she came out, the finger was gone. She no longer wore it. Later I found it in one of her drawers. A week later I found a necklace and gave it to her for it. She thanked me and wears it now. It doesn't bother me, he will always be apart of our lives even though he is gone because he was her first love. I've accepted that. Now I am her love. She reminds me when I do slip and forget. It's my own issues but she seems to understand. 

As I make my way to the front everyone was there except David.

"Just waiting on David?" I saw to the group.

"Actually he came by. He had to pull out of this one. Mary Margaret." That was all that need to be said.

"Alright. Let's head out then." We were down a man and I just wanted to get this over with. We take two car as well always do just in case one breaks down. We had that happen before which was how we lost a whole group. 

Mulan and I are in one car. Ruby and Lance in the other. We are driving along north on the I-65 and making small talk. We have a two way radio that is only 5 miles in range so we bullshit with the other car to help pass the time.

We make it all the way in a little over 3 hours to Elizabethtown, KY. It's the next biggest town from where the camp is. Everything in-between has been picked clean. We didn't want to go out this far but we really had no choice. 

We stay split as we make our way into buildings. We figure we can cover more buildings this way. We don't venture far from where we can have radio signal. We always have one member scanning as the other picks through items. This town has some good loot. It doesn't look like it's been picked through. We come away with 2 carts full of can goods and other items that can still be eaten. We get more clothes because the kids grow and things get worn. Shoes as well. While we were in the department store I see it. I feel guilty to taking it but i mean it's the end of the world. So I took it. We also got a few knives but not much on that front. We were driving along when I spot a toys r us. I radio in that we should go. We have kids at camp and they aren't getting much out of life if watching Zees is their entertainment. We jump out and grab a few items. I notice there was a baby section and raid that. I come away with dialers, wipes though they feel dry nothing a little water can't help, I get a bassinet and a couple of outfits. I think Regina would like this. I know it's silly but as I was 'shopping' for baby items I imagine that this is what it would have been like had the apacolypse haven't happened. Shopping for items for my soon to be born child. Only I would have had her by my side and we would have registered for a shower and this would be a grand event but instead I'm getting what hasn't been picked over. But as is the motto for this new world, beggers can't be choosers.

We load up the cars and make our way to the next stop. We noticed it's getting dark. We didn't want to to just pop up somewhere and sleep with the cars unattended with this kind of score so we opted to sleeping in the car. It's one night of uncomfortable but so worth it.

We make a quick dinner and then we go into   
Radio and light restriction. 

\----------------

The next morning first up and I radio Ruby and Lance.

"Hey Zbie food, wake up." 

"Ugh. Fuck you em. It's too early." Ruby groans.

"Come on, let's get a move on."

"Ugh fine. Only because I miss Bell." 

Bell and Ruby have become an item recently. She is a mousy girl and I would probably not have seen or even known about her if not for Ruby hooking up with her.

So we head out and start our long journey back home. We are nearing the 2 hour mark when my car runs out of gas. Don't fret we brought extra and we siphoned more. I radio to the other car that they can go on, we will be along shortly. Just need to refill the tank. While Mulan is filling up the tank I wander around our area. We are at a grove. There's a bunch of trees and I notice they have apples. 

"Hey, I'm just going to pluck some of these apples."

"Ok" she says. She doesn't care. She likes apples to and of we get a good amount I'm sure the kids will be happy to. Apples are like candy right now to us all. So I grab an empty duffle bag and start plucking at the apples, the ripped ones. 

Mulan comes to help me and we got the bag just about full and about to head back to the car when we hear screams. We can't make out what direction it's coming from. We get to the car and load up, our guns are at the ready. About 10 yards from us we see a woman, a young boy and a man come running from out the tree groves. They were being chased by Zees. 

Mulan and I look at each other and then run over to clear them out. There was only 2 so it was easy. The small group says their thanks. 

"I'm jazz, this is Danny and this little monkey boy is Apu, my brother."

"Emma, this is Mulan." 

We exchange hand shakes and it's a little awkward. We don't really take in strays anymore since the last group we let in tried to over take us. But these guys looked harmless. Even the guy. They just looked tired and hungry. 

"Where you guys headed?" I asked. 

"Anywhere. No where. Just trying to keep away from these," he gestures to the dead "dead people. You?" 

"We have a camp. I can't promise anything. We have a committee who will want to speak to you but if you want to come with us we can take you." 

They all looked so relieved. 

"I just need to take your weapons. There's no weapons allowed at camp until we know we can trust you." 

"Of course. We actually only have one knife now. We ran out of bullets in the gun and jazz dropped her sword." 

"We will need to check you." Mulan says. Always cutting to the chase. 

We check them and they had nothing other than the one knife like he said. We make room in the car and they climb in the back. 

As we are driving, I see him holding her hand in the rearview mirror.

"You guys married?" I asked and she blushes.

"No but shes my girl." He says. They were a cute couple. We drive back to camp and as we are making our way in to the camp I see my beautiful girl waiting for me.

I jump out the car and into my loves arms.

"I missed you." She says.

"I missed you more." We kiss in our embrace and when we finally let each other go we head back to the car to unload and to introduce her and everyone to our new companions.

"Daniel?"

"Regina! Oh my god! Regina!" My heart stops. Danny. Daniel. Why didn't I put it together. Would I have done anything differently. No. 

He runs up to her and embraces her. She is crying and he is holding her and stroking her hair and I'm stuck. I'm just stuck. I feel like I'm intruding on a private moment. Everyone is surrounding us. The people from their old town are crying. Mulan looks like I do. Dumbstruck. 

Regina I think finally realizes that I'm standing there. Because her eyes flicker to me and she wants to say something but he starts talking.

"You're pregnant." It wasn't a question. "Robin's?" He says with a hardness in his voice.

"No. Robin's dead. You were dead. Why are you not dead?" 

She looks like she is going to pass out. I go to her side and move her to the car so she can sit inside. 

"Robin, on the scouting for supplies, he cornered me. Said he would kill you and Henry if I didn't leave. I couldn't risk that so I left. I went back that night to find you, get you both away from him but the camp was already gone. I searched for weeks, months. I thought you were dead." He says sadly.

"We thought you were dead. He told us you died." 

"I'm not. I'm here." He says with hope in his eyes. She looks up at him with the eyes she gave me just two days ago and that makes my heart hurt. I think I'm going to be sick. 

"Daniel." She whispers and she is holding her belly. 

"Whose the father?" He ask. 

She doesn't say anything but she looks at me. He doesn't understand how could he? 

"I'll raise it as my own." He says. 

I really am going to be sick. He isn't going to be the father of my child. If Regina wants him over me well that's one thing and it would kill me but there is no way someone else is going to take this child from me.

"The baby has a another parent." She says and looks at me. 

He frowns. "Your giving the child up?" 

"It's Emma's." 

"I dont, I don't understand." 

I roll my eyes. That's when Jazz comes by us.

"Danny?" He seems to show some embarrassment for having forgot about her. His girl as he said earlier. He turns to her and that's when I see it. It was only for the briefiest of moments but I saw it. Regina's face fell. It was almost like jealousy and hurt and anger all mixed in one. That was it for me. 

"Regina this is Jasmine. Jazz this is Regina, my wife." 

I look at her again and she flicks her eyes to me and then back to him and her. 

Henry comes running to the group.

"Emma your home!" He says as he runs to me in an embrace. My tears that I've kept in check now start to fall. I'm losing the family that I never had to begin with.

"Henry?" Daniel, Danny whatever says. Henry turns slowly around.

"Dad?" Henry starts sobbing and Daniel is holding him tightly. If an attack happened right now and a zee got me it would only be a blessing because I truly don't think anything could hurt as much as it hurts right now. 

I turn to leave while Regina goes to Henry and hold him. She didn't noticed I left or at least didn't say anything.

Mulan follows me.

"Emma. Wait up."

I continue walking but she catches up anyways.

I continue till there's no where to go. I'm still the other end of the camp. Away from Henry and the town and him and her. 

"You ok?" 

"No." And I start to sob. Mulan let's me cry. She knows I needed it. I needed to get it out. We sit there at the edge of town away from everyone for hours. It's well past dark when we make our way back to the apartments. She offered to let me stay at her place but I needed to see her. I need closure or I don't know. I just needed to see her. 

I head into the apartment and the lights are all off. It's light restriction so it didn't surprise me. What did was her sitting alone in the living room.

"Where have you been?" She ask with worry in her voice.

"Needed to be alone. Where's Daniel?"

"He and his group are in an apartment of there own. Emma, this -"

"No. It's ok. You don't have to say anything."

"Emma. He is my husband. I thought he was dead. I loved him, love him. But I love you too. This. Emma. I just need time to sort this all out."

"Ok." I choke out because what else can I say? I'm losing the woman I gave my heart to. I losing my family.

"Where's Henry?" I ask in the silence.

"He wanted to spend time with Daniel." So it begins. I know I have no claim to the kid but I felt like he was mine. I love him like he is. But I can't blame him. The kid wants to spend time with his dad who he thought was dead. I would too. 

"I'm gonna go." I say to her.

"Emma."

"Patrol. I just need time too." 

She nods her head in the dark. The moonlight was the only thing that made me aware that she did. 

"Will you come back home after?"

"Yea." 

I walk out and lean against the door. My chest hurts. It feels like I'm having a heart attack. I push off the door and make my way out. So much for a home coming. I pull out the ring from the department store that I took. It was a simple ring. It wasn't grand. They had others there that were shiney and beautiful but this one, this one was the one. It was a white band carrying a purple stone. Regina had said purple was her favorite color and when I saw it. I knew. I knew this was the one. well would have been the one. 

I'm doing my patrol when I see a figure walking. I grab my gun and my sword from their holsters and get ready. 

"Hey. Crazy turn of events huh." It's Jazz.

"Hey Jasmine. Yea." In the moonlight I can see her tear streaked face.

"You love her huh." She says.

"Yes."

"He is a good guy. I know he loves me and is trying to do the honorable thing. At least that's what I'm trying to tell myself. He always said that if he ever found her he would be happy but he loves me. I guess he is just trying to sort it all out."

"Yea she said similar stuff." Did we just become best friends?

"What do you think is going to happen?" 

"I don't know."

I really don't know.


	13. Chapter 13

Its been a few days since I brought back Regina's husband. A few days of sleeping on the couch to give her space. A few days of seeing them walking and talking in the courtyard. I volunteered to work night patrols. It's better this way. Stay busy. Don't think about her. Don't miss her. We speak but it's so hard. Everytime I'm near her I want to cry. I gave her the apples I got her. She thanked me and gave me a small kiss on my cheeks and it burned. I think she knew what it did to me because after that she hasn't done anything to make contact. I know she is trying to sort it all out and I know she doesn't know what to do. Jasmine says she thinks Daniel is trying to do the honorable thing and she has to respect that even if she is in love with him. So I guess this is what I should do. I can't fight for her. She isnt a possession. A prize to be won. She knows my heart is hers. She knows I love her. If she wants me then I'll be there. Jasmine said the same thing about Daniel. It's all just a messy situation.

I do another night of patrolling and when I get back to the apartment and open the door I hear voices coming from Henry's room. I walk over quietly. 

"So what should we do?" It's him.

"I don't know Daniel. I love Emma. I'm having her child. You died and I mourned you. I didn't want to let anyone in but I couldn't help it."

"I know what your saying. But I can't help but to wonder." 

"And I'm having her child. And you also have Jasmine" 

"I know. I know that. You think this is easy for me? I love her too. Moved on too but Regina come on this might be our second chance. What are the odds."

"I know." She says softly. "I know." 

I walk away again. This was too much for me. She knows she said. I lost her. I didn't want to stick around and hear the rest of this conversation.

I'm walking toward the front entrance and I see the group who were going out for a hunting party for deer. I join up because this is better than that.

We take off and we were able to bag a few rabbits. Will got a squirrel. We spot a boar out roaming around. I want that boar. I want that boar in my belly. We circle around it ever so quietly because they are known for being nasty little shits.

That's when will stepped on a piece of bark and the noise of the snap sent the board running. Everyone tried to get it but before I knew what was happening it, I was being dragged along with the board with it's tusk embedded into my thigh. We were about 50 miles out. When this all happened. We don't like to shot the guns for hunting nest the camp so. So this proves to be problematic when the boar finally stops and is taken out. I have a serious gash on my thigh and bleeding too much blood. Way to much. This only worsens when the car doesn't start. 

We have to go back on foot. But that's turning out to be harder each step as much blood comes out. We have it tied with my shirt. I'm just wearing a sports best at this point but the shirt isn't doing anything. I'm leaning heavily on Will and Mulan while Ruby is leading point. So much blood is being lost that Mulan calls for a halt. She explains to Ruby that I'm turning pale and the more we continue to walk the worse it's going to be. We are only maybe 2 miles away from the car when she says we should go back to the car. Wait there. The camp knows we went hunting, they know the location. We should just sit tight till someone comes to get us. They were expecting us by midday. So we wait. 

Mulan continue to give me water to try to preserve some hydration but it's fruitless. I'm losing too much blood.

"Tell. Regina. I-i love." I slipped out of concious. 

When I come to I am laying on my bed, my bed with her. Regina is at my side. 

"Emma." She says softly. Her eyes were red. She had been crying.

"Regina. What happened."

"Your an idiot that's what!" She snaps. 

"Sorry." Everything is coming back to me. The conversation she had with Daniel in Henry's room, the ring, the hunting, the boar, the blood.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going on that hunt. I was worried about you. I thought you left. I had no idea where you were Emma. Then the hunting party was missing and I thought there's no way she would be stupid enough to go after working a night of patrolling. And to my unsurprise when they went looking for the hunting party, they call me down to say there's been an accident. So tell me, why am I in love with an idiot? Why am I marrying an idiot?"

Marrying? No. I can't get my hopes up. She is just upset cause I got hurt so she is probably just talking right now.

"I needed to get away."

"Why?"

Are you fucken kidding me. Why! Why! I'm starting to get pissed. How dare she! 

"Why! Because I heard you talking to him Regina. I heard you tell him you love him. I saw you alone with him in Henry's room. What? You would feel guilty being with him here in our bed so you taken him to Henry's!"

"I didn't sl-"

"Save it Regina. Just go ok. Just go. I knew in the end the shoe would drop. I knew I would lose you so let's just make this easier ok. Once my leg heals up I'll be out. You and Daniel can have your family back." 

Other than losing her and Henry, the thought of losing my child as well hurts. I just can't face her, see her anymore. It hurts too much. 

"Leave."

"Emma."

"I said leave!"

And she does. But this time it was me choosing. 

\----------------

I'm let out of bed rest a few days later. I only accepted Mulan and Ruby to come and visit. Both said I was being an idiot. Mulan said if I insist on leaving she would go with me. Said someone has to have my back. But said she would refer to stay. I told her she should stay. But I can't. I can't be this close to her and not have her. 

My leg is still fucked up but it's good enough to walk though not fast on it. I've been staying at Mulan place and now that we are headed out tomorrow I need to go back to my apartment well Regina's now and get my stuff. 

So that's where I'm at. Standing outside my old apartment. I don't know if I should knock or use my key to get in. I decide to knock.

Henry answers. 

"Don't leave Emma." 

"Henry. It's complicated." I try to kneel as much as I could to get to his level. "It's complicated Hen. But it doesn't mean I don't love you kid. Promise me you will take care of your mom for me. And you little brother or sister."

He hugs me and promises but he still thinks I should be staying. 

I make my way to the room and she is sitting there on our bed. She has the ring I made for her and the ring that was in my pocket that we're in my jeans when the boar attacked me. She is playing with them in her hands. 

"Your leaving?"

"Regina."

"Did you even love me? Cause you seem to always want to run away." 

"It's because I love you that I have to leave. I can't live here and See you with him and not be able to hold you or kiss you or say that I love you." I'm crying and fuck I'm pathetic because I said I wouldn't cry in front of her. 

"You are an idiot. I told him that day in Henry's room where I DID NOT sleep with him, I might add, that I couldn't be with him. I couldn't leave you. Because I'm in love with you. I love him and will always love him but I'm in love with you, you big idiot." She says sobbing. 

She loves me. She picked me. No one. No one has ever picked me. Not my parents, not the family who adopted me and returned me like an unwanted puppy at an animal shelter. 

"You? You want-"

"You. I want you Emma." 

I can't stand this distance between us so I wobble to her because my leg is still pretty fucked up and sit at her feet, it was hard getting to my knees but I had to. My head on her lap and my arms around her waist. She is holding me and crying. We both are sobbing. 

"I'm sorry I took so long to tell you." She says.

"I'm sorry I'm an idiot." I look up to her face and she is smiling and then she winces. 

"What's wrong."

And then I feel the wetness on me. Oh God no. Not yet. It's too early. Far to early. She isn't even 8 months yet. 

She is screaming out in pain. And Henry comes running into the room.

"Mom?"

"Get Whale!" I screamed. And he doesn't hesitate and bolts out. 

"No it's too early. It's not time." She says in between moans of pain. She was bleeding alot and if there is anything I learned in my years of binge watching TV is that alot of blood means the baby is in distress. 

Whale comes rushing in as does Mary Margaret, Bella and Daniel. Whale starts checking her. In Henry's absence I helped her get out of her pants. They were all wet and full of blood. 

Bella immediately starts helping whale. She took on the role of nurse after a few incidents where it was needed and whale was undermanned. She is a natural. 

"Is she going to be ok?" Daniel asked. Im at Regina's side holding her hand and I turned to look at him and I saw it then. The love and care in his eyes for her. He was a good guy. An honorable guy. 

I don't say anything because what can I say? I'm not a doctor. All I can do is be here by her side and pray Whale knows what he is doing. Which at the moment it seems that way. 

"Regina, what do you say we get this baby out. He seems to want to make an appearance." Whale says. 

"It's too early." She cries.

"Well we knew you we couldn't pinpoint the exact date of your pregnancy it was more of a guess but this baby wants out."

"I'll give you all some privacy." Daniel says and I honestly forgot he was there. I was so focused on Regina, and her hand squeezing mine, on her breathing, on whale.

He was helping her delivery the baby. It had been about an hour of pushing. And there was more blood.

"Ok the baby got stuck around the cord, Im going to try to move him around." He says.

"Please don't let him die. Please." Regina says. She is clutching my arms. And sobbing. I'm trying. This isn't anything I've ever seen before. They say birth is beautiful but so far it's been bloody, pain, tears, everything but beautiful.

"Got it. Ok Regina, give me ten seconds of pushing and then we will rest ok." She nods. "1, push 2, 3, push push 4, 5, 6, push, his head is coming out 7, 8, 9, 10. Good. Good. Rest a bit." 

"Your doing so good Regina." I tell her and kiss the top of her head. Bell got a baby blanket ready. 

"Can you see him?" Regina ask. 

I move over towards her feet.

"Ok Regina we are going to push again. 10 seconds. 1, 2, push, push, " as I moved to her feet still holding her hand is when my whole world stopped and began at the same time. Birth was beautiful. I saw this little tiny head and little tiny eyes looking directly at me. Head pull of brown hair and pouty lips. "4, give me a good push, 5, 6," the rest of the baby"s body comes out. "7, there." Everything I ever knew about love never prepared me for this. 

"Is he ok?" Regina ask after panting from the pain.

"SHE is." Whale says. I lost my voice. I'm just there looking at this beautiful little girl who whale is placing in Regina's arms. She is very tiny since she was born early but otherwise she is pretty healthy. 

"You're here." Regina says. And what I thought was the most beautiful thing before and what I thought was the purest love just moments ago changed the second I saw Regina smiling down at our daughter. The two of them looking at each other. Memorizing each others face. Now I know baby don't have good sight she they are first born but that's what it felt like. 

"Come meet our daughter." Regina says. 

And I find my legs again. I lay on the side of her while whale finishes up with Regina. She places the baby on me and the baby yawns. It was the cutest yawn anyone has ever done. 

"Do you guys have a name." Bell says and she brings over a basin of water to clean the baby up.

"I was thinking we go with the name of your foster sister you said protected you growing up?"

"Scarlet?"

"Yes." She says and smiles. She knows growing up was painful for me and I only had the one foster sister who made sure that I was ok and when people would bully me she would kick their asses. She was a bit of a tomboy even if she had a girly girl name. I like to think she is still alive, giving them hell.

"It's perfect." She lays her head on my shoulder and we are both just staring at the baby who is back in her arms. There's a light knock at the door. 

"Mom?" Henry comes in.

"Hey kid. Come meet your sister."

He goes to the other side of the bed and lays next to Regina. 

"Hey kiddo. I'm your big brother. Welcome to the world. It's scary out there but I'll protect you." 

There is a lump at my throat threatening to make it's presence known. 

"What's her middle name?" He ask.

"We thought you would like to pick." 

He thought about this for a second.

"Marie." 

"Scarlett Marie Mills." I say.

"No." Regina says "Scarlett Marie Swan Mills."

"Swan Mills." I repeat.

The world has gone to shit. Well I guess it's always been shit at least for me. Now the world has just caught up. It's been 4 years since Z-Day, 9 months since we found this camp, 10 months since I found her. We are fighting to stay alive, trying to not get killed by zombies as some people call them, I just say Zee's. Today is also my daughter birth. Happy birthday baby girl. Ive fought my whole life to find a family. To find where I belong. Life is messy now and not just because of the Zees at our doors. But right now on this bed. I found it. I don't know what tomorrow will be bring. If the camp will be over run again, or who just may show up at our doors but it's ok. I'm not running anymore. I have her, I have Henry and I have our baby. This is my family, this is my home, they are my shelter. And I will protect them with my life. Who am I? I'm Emma Swan-Mills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the story. There may be a sequel in the horizon. They never did make it to the Grand canyon now did they?


End file.
